


Missing

by Icantwrite88



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, It has a Happy Ending Though, Kinda, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Peter is a BAMF, Rating May Change, Sensory Overload, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, This Is Sad, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony needs sleep, Wade and Steve are saints, Yellow is Yellow, inconsistent update schedule, this is my first time posting on ao3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-03-22 17:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 30,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icantwrite88/pseuds/Icantwrite88
Summary: Wade was going to propose to Peter. He had everything planned out. The day he was supposed to propose to him, Peter gets kidnapped for one of Weapon X’s experiments. After six months Peter is back in NYC, but he’s different. He doesn’t remember anything about his past.I suck at summaries





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ( This is yellow )  
> [This is White]

Wade had it all planned out. The fancy cliched dinner at a restaurant, the suit and tie that Steve helped him pick out, the cheesy music, and to top it all off, a ring that was way too expensive. All he had to do was wait for Peter. He had classes in the morning, and promised to meet him there at the front of the school. And Peter never broke his promises. 1 hour passed. That’s fine. The school canvas was large, he’s probably taking his time. 2 hours passed, then 3, then 4. [He ditched you]

“Shut up! Petey would never ditch me! I’m irresistible!”

(Yeah! He’d be missing out on too much! Like our Deluxe Pancakes, our hilarious humor, our angelic singing, and sex! Mind numbing sex!)

“What yellow said!”

[Or maybe he’d be missing out on your hideous face, emotional baggage, and you being phycotic.]

“Peter would never say that… He likes me for me. I know he does…”

[You really still believe that?]

Wade pulled the hoodie he was wearing over his head. Peter wouldn’t do that. Peter would never say that about him. And he’s in the school, probably talking to the Professor or something. He’ll prove it. Wade walked through the school to the science department. He saw someone who looked like a professor if he saw Peter. “Peter? I didn’t see him all day. Do you happen to know where Peter is? His project was due today and I am very stingy about lateness.” Huh… Peter wasn’t here today… but he said… He promised. Peter never breaks his promises. [He left you.]

(That’s not our Peter… Right?)

[He most definitely left you]

(Maybe he went over to the Tin Man! Maybe something happened and he’s just there because of that!)

[...]

Wade fumbled for his phone in his pocket. He held it up to his ears hoping, praying that Peter was there. “For The last time Wade, no, you cannot borrow my private jet, Cause the last time you borrowed something of mine, which was very expensive by the way, it came back to me in different pieces!”

“Chill Tony my man! My compadre, my amigo, Mon ami, my brother from another mother, my-“

“Wade…”

“I was just checking on my future to be father in law! So, how’s the family? You never invite me to any family get togethers. I mean, I AM apart of this family now. Clint, Thor, and Peter likes me. Peter looooooovvvves me. Steve and I are like, this close! And I’m… this close to getting a picture of that ass in action! Romanoff and I have a mutual standpoint. She’s scary you know. I’m terrified of her. And Bucky is being nicer to me now! Now instead of throwing me off a building, he snaps my neck instead! And you… You’re Tony.”

“Wade, the point?”

“I was wondering if you saw Petey anywhere. We kind of have a date today? And I was supposed to pick him up after class, but he’s not here so…”

“I haven’t seen Peter around… And what do you mean “future father in law”? Are you two engaged? Why don’t I know about this? How long were you two engaged? And-“

“Gotta go Tinman! Talk to you later!”

“WADE-“ Wade hangs up with a sigh. If Peter isn’t at Tony’s or at the college, then where is he? [For The last time, he ditched you. Might as well deal with it before you go through that faze again.]

(Maybe he’s at his house, all snuggled up in bed like a cute little spider!)

So Wade went to Peter’s rundown apartment and found _nothing_. He went to his crappy apartment and found nothing. The library, nothing. The restaurant they were supposed to go to, nothing. The store, the docks, Aunt May’s old home, Gwen, May, and Ben’s graves, nothing. Wade could’ve swear he searched the whole entire city by now. But nothing, nothing, nothing. He’s got to be somewhere, right? Wade slumped down on the wall of a building. [Do you hear yourself right now? Read my lips: He. Ditched. You.]

(You don’t know that! And you don’t have lips!)

[But you get the point! He isn’t coming back!]

(Well even if he did leave us, Peter doesn’t go down on a promise! He’s way to pure for that!)

[You really think that he’d want to stay with our ugly asses? Heck, the big guy here has two boxes in his head that talk to him! Who wants a nut job like him!]

(Peter did!)

[Key word: Did]

(And those lovely girls at the club. OOOO CAN WE GO TO THE CLUB AGAIN?)

[Yeah, you deserve it! Five years in a relationship without them running away!]

(Extra points for being with Spidey. Extra extra points for getting to touch the ass that God himself shaped to be blessed upon this world)

[And you pay them to not run away]

(So it won’t happen again! And I’d kill for a quickie right about now…)

[Speaking of killing…]

“Don’t go there. Anything but that. One, I’ve changed. Two, Peter wouldn’t do that. That’s not Peter. That’s not the Pete I know.”

[Where is Peter Wade?]

“He’s somewhere, I know it. He’s somewhere, I just gotta-“

[Where is Peter Wade?]

“I… I don’t know…” Wade’s voice cracked on the last word. The sentence came out his mouth like venom. Peter, it’s just not… it’s just not Peter. It couldn’t be. Peter doesn’t-

[Are just going to repeat to yourself that “Peter doesn’t lie and he definitely wouldn’t lie to me?” This was already expected. They come, they treat you as if you were everything, then they leave you, one way or another.]

“That’s not Peter… He’s not like that… he wouldn’t… he can’t… I refuse- I can’t…” Tears welled up in Wade’s eyes.

[You know, for someone who has gone through enough loss, you should be used to this by now.]

“FUCK!” He punches the wall with a sickening crack. Everytime… every time he tries to have something good in his life, he has to fuck it up. White is right… he should be used to this. He lost his Mom, he lost his girlfriend, he lost Ellie. Everything good in his life, he has to fucking ruin. Stifling down his tears, he makes his way home, curls up in his bedroom, and tries to forget about Peter.

Days past and the voicemail piles up. It’s been six days since he left his room, six days since Peter has been gone. Six painstakingly long days. Or nights. He can’t tell because he refuses to get up. Wade swears he died from starvation once, but sleep and dying doesn’t seem any more different to him. The boxes never shut up. White would tell him to go do something productive and “cheer him up”. Yellow would tell him to become a Merc again, or go get a couple of drinks and sleep with some random person. The voicemails were old acquaintances checking up on him and S. H. I. E. L. D barking at him for being absent. [You should really quit that job.]

(It’s not fun! We don’t get to kill people anymore! And plus it would be way easier to snap a guy’s neck instead of arresting them)

[And get up off your ass and do something! If I have to hear one of Yellow’s rants about Peter’s ass I’m going to jump off a building]

(But it’s true! His ass is obsoletely scrumptious! And when he’s in spandex! I think I’m getting a boner already!)

If Wade felt like moving, he would have bashed his head with a rock already. The phone rings, and Wade turns himself away from it. He wasn’t in the mood for picking it up and talking to anyone. He definitely doesn’t feel like listening to Fury’s yapping. The phone rings twice, thrice, four times. [That might be important.]

(Who do you think it is? I BET ITS FUUUUURRRRRY!)

An angry Tony curses from the living room. “WADE IF YOU DON'T GET OFF YOUR SORRY ASS AND ANSWER THE PHONE-“

“Tony, you have to stay calm.” A calming voice spoke through, most likely Steve’s.“Can’t you see? I am fucking calm. I’m calm about this situation. I’m not freaking out right now. I just need Wade to pick up the fucking phone.”

“He will you just have to be patient.” Steve muttered. A sigh could be heard from the voicemail and it cuts off. [Well That was interesting. Another reason why you should get off your sorry ass.]

(I wonder what he’s all grumpy about… Maybe he’s grumpy about the time we wrecked his private jet, or the time we hacked F. R. I. D. A. Y so that we can see Peter when he was grounded, or my favorite, when he hacked F. R. I. D. A. Y to leak out some interesting information on Tin Man and his band of misfits. Who knew that Steve and Bucky were getting it on?)

[I did. It’s obvious]

The phone rings again. Wade sighs in annoyance and shuffled to the living room, which smelled more terrible than usual. There was old takeout still on the table, crusty blood stains and food stains on the couch that smelled horrible, and near the phone, a stale taco on a plate. [This place is a dump]

Wade sighed and reluctantly picked up the phone. “Wade, finally! Why didn’t you answer my calls before?” Tony huffed. “I was busy.”

[Excellent lying skills]

An annoyed sigh came from the phone. “Well next time, don’t be busy. And you haven’t seen Peter around, right?”

“No…” A string of curse words came from the other side of the receiver. Wade felt terrible. He could’ve gone to Peter’s apartment and see if he’s there. He’s a terrible boyfriend, if they are even dating anymore. It was probably best for him to leave. He’ll only hurt him more. Wade picked at the blistered in scarred skin as a unnerving silence was shared between them. “Wade…” Tony’s voice, hushed and hesitant, trying its hardest to sound soothing. “Peter is missing…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I made Steve out of character in this one, but I felt as if Peter being taken away by some evil organization kind of hit close to home with him, especially since Bucky was taken away by Hydra.
> 
> Oh yeah, minor character death in this one.

Wade didn’t know what hit him harder. The fact that Peter was missing, or the fact that Peter left him there. Did he really hate him that much? Was every date, every time they made out, every time they slept in the same bed, all just a lie? The past few days were spent in his bedroom, thinking about all the terrible things Peter might have gotten into. He locked himself up for days, refusing to open the door. He thinks he died of dehydration and starvation too. Steve came over constantly and tell him about news on Peter and the outside world.

Apparently Tony refuses to go to sleep, and devotes his time into finding where Peter is. Everyone is worried for him. If there is no mission that day, they’d search for clues of Peter’s whereabouts. Steve was an absolute saint, even if he tried to tell him to leave his room and do something. He’d tell him what day it is, what the new trends are (which was really impressive, considering that Steve was basically a grandpa at this point), new music that Steve would play the music loud enough for him to hear on the other side of the door. Bucky visited, only because Wade’s reactions were stressing Steve out. Clint and Natasha came to try and get him out of his room. Natasha came one and one time only. It was silent, but nice.

The past few months were a blur. Wade spent them lying awake in his bed, sleeping, waking up from a nightmare, crying, repeat. He misses Peter. Peter was his anchor. The one thing that kept him stable for five years. There was a soft click at the door. Muffled sniffles came from the other side of the door, and a thump right next to it. “Wade… Are you there?” It was Steve, but broken. He sounded exhausted and fragile, like if he were a piece of glass. “We found Peter…” Peter? Peter Benjamin Parker? They found his Peter? That means he’s safe! He’s safe, and alive, and well. And maybe he didn’t leave him. Maybe something just went up. Maybe he still loves Wade, and it’s all just a misconception. And for the first time in 4 months, Wade speaks. “Peter’s back?” His voice horse and quiet from not speaking in so long. Steve broke into tears. Okay, not the right thing to say.

(PETER IS BACK?! OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG)

[Yellow shut the fuck up! Obviously something is up. Steve wouldn’t be crying if something wasn’t up]

Wade got up from his bed, his bones making a sickening crack from them being immobile for so long. Everything ached. Wade opened the door to a teary eyed Steve on the floor, leaning against the wall. “Never thought I’d see you like this Captain.” Wade kneeled down so that him and Steve were at eye level. Steve, Captain America, suddenly hugged him out of nowhere. Wade slowly accepted the hug. “Mind telling me what was that for?”

“Peter…”

“What happened to Peter?” Steve broke into another fit of tears. “It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me now…” Steve shook his head. “Y-you… you need to k-know…” Steve gives Wade a half hearted smile. “I-I’m not always t-this emotional…”

“Well no duh.”

“You know… I’m supposed to be Captain America… not this mess…”

“You’re not a mess. I mean, everyone has their low moments. Even Red, white, and blue in spandex.” Steve snorted. “Captain America isn’t supposed to cry, he’s supposed to save the world as an Avenger.”

“Everyone cried once in their lives, even the bad ones. Even I, The Merc with a mouth cried before. That’s right soak it in.” Steve halfheartedly laughed. A mutual silence was shared between them. “Wade…”

“Yeah Captain?”

“How many times do I have to tell you to call me Steve?”

“Hmm… I don’t know Captain.” Steve sighs. “Wade… Peter… Peter is…”

“Dead?” Steve looks up at him with wide eyes. “No! Peter isn’t dead… for now at least…”

“What do you mean ‘for now?”

“He’s… he’s been taken to a Weapon X program…”

Wade has watched the clip 10 times now. Peter is walking to school, gets pulled into an alley, then is dragged unconscious into the trunk of a white van. The clip cuts off. To say Wade was angry was a understatement. He was furious. Enraged. Deadly. He forced S. H. I. E. L. D to cough up every single Weapon X base in the world. He went to each and every one of them and slaughtered any Weapon X worker that was unfortunate enough to be there. He searched day and night for Peter, hoping that it’s not too late. That Peter didn’t change into this cruel person that had no regard for life. A person who’d do anything just to see another day. A person like…

[(You)]

Steve tried to talk him out of it. Tony tried to talk him out of it. They told him to leave it to S. H. I. E. L. D, and just wait. Wade was never good at waiting. And how long would he be waiting for? Days? Weeks? Months? Years? All the while Peter was suffering at the hands of those sick fucks? So month, after month, Wade took out almost all of Weapon X bases and labs, but neither of them had Peter. Wade defeatedly made his way back to New York. He went to go visit Aunt May, Gwen, and Uncle Ben. He knelt down in front of them. “Sorry I didn’t bring anything for you this time️… I’ve been… busy… I didn’t find Peter yet… But I saved a bunch of people and taken down most of an evil organization so… I guess that’s good news. I promise I’ll bring Peter back safe and sound, even if I have to go through hell and back. I promise.” Wade leaves the graveyard.

This was it. Today was the day. They’ve planned this for months now. Their escape. Peter gave up on trying to make a quiet escape. The alarm clock had 3:00 in bright red colors. “You guys ready to get out of here?” Peter whispered. Keith, sat up from his bed and yawned. “Ready as I’ll ever be.” Keith has been in the Weapon X program for the longest. He is able to become the material of anything he touches. The scientists tried to make it a voluntary thing, but it didn’t go so well. Now he has to wear this special type of clothing that keeps him from changing to the material. “It’s too early!” Liam whined. Liam was the youngest one in the group. He had telepathic abilities that the scientists were eager to explore, but poor Liam couldn’t control his powers all that well. They used a shock collar to make him use his powers, and to make sure that they don’t go haywire. ‘What’s the plan Peter?’ Nesra tapped out on the side of the bunk bed. After an experiment, Nesra refused to talk. Peter taught her how to use Morse code to communicate. She is able to control plant life and heal others. “I’ve been up this whole time. I’m ready to get out of this shitty place!” Sev chirped. Sev was never given a name, but the scientists and the guards called her Seven because it was the number they gave her. She has the ability to control lighting.

And then there was Peter. The oldest. The leader. He went through the most experiments out of all of them. The one that peaked the organization's interests. He was given the most punishments for his behavior. Together, they were inseparable. They were like family. The plan was simple. At 3:10 a guard goes to check on them. They removed all the peep holes in the door (Because Peter managed to give a guard a concussion when looking through it.), so he has to open the door. That’s when Peter pulls him in with his webs and knocks him out. Next, they steal the guards weapons. They move toward the exit and take down anyone in their way. Sev was to short circuit the door since it was locked electronically. Staff is low because of the sudden move they had to make. Apparently some guy is taking down all of the laboratories and that they were “needed elsewhere”. A guard opens the door. “Why are you up so-“ Peter uses his webs to slam him onto the ground. He webs him up to the wall and punches him in the face.

They run through the halls, attacking any guard they see. The alarm rings throughout the jail. Guards come swarming in left and right. Subjects peek beyond their cell to see what was happening. But they kept running. After moving their way through an army of guards, they found the exit. Sev sent a burst of electricity throughout the door. The panel next to the door was fried. Keith bursted through the door. It was dark, and cold. Snow frosted their feet, yet they kept running. They could hear gunshots behind them yet they kept running. Peter picked up Liam when he started to cry. The gunshots stopped. Yet they kept running. They found themselves on a cliff. There was a city that flashed in lights. “So what now?” Keith panted out. “I don’t know.” Peter replied “But for now, we’re free.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter’s Back! But he’s different...

(I’m booooooooooorrrrreeeeeed)

[Are you just going to sit on the rooftop?]

“Spidey did it when he was searching for trouble… He just found stuff quicker because he has super hearing or sensing or something…”

(We’ve been up here forever!)

Wade’s stomach growls.

(TACOS!)

[Unless you want to starve to death again, go eat something.]

Wade sighs. After Peter’s disappearance, Wade took on the role of protecting New York City. It’s kind of lonely patrolling by himself. And he misses when Peter and him would eat a bunch of junk and talk about stuff (Though Wade did most of the talking). Walking through the streets of Manhattan made him feel uncomfortable. Many people stared at him for wearing his Official Deadpool Mask™️ and having katanas in his back. He couldn’t really blame them though. He used to be a mercenary, until he started to date Peter. He started working for Shield and doing missions for them. It’s an okay job, honestly. Plus he gets paid for the more dangerous shit. Someone suddenly bumped into him while walking the streets of Manhattan. “Shit, sorry.” He mumbled. He glanced at the stranger to find out he wasn’t a stranger at all. It was Peter. “Wait! Come back!” Wade yelled. But Peter was already lost in the crowd.

 

“I’m not crazy Tony, I saw him, I swear… He was right there! No, I’m not trying to trick you… I’m not hallucinating! ...I don’t need sleep Tin Man… Well thanks a lot fuckface! At least we know who really cares about finding Peter!” Wade slams the phone onto the holder.

(Someone’s upset~)

“Shut up! Just Shut up!” Wade pulled down his mask over his head.

[You’re getting deliousanal big guy.]

“I’m not being delusional! I swear I’m not being delusional! Aren’t you apart of my conscious or something? Why don’t you agree with me?

[Cause I have common sense.]

( And I… hey I have common sense too!)

Wade punched a hole into his apartment wall. “FUCK” His hand starts to bleed, but Wade didn’t care. He found Peter. And he wasn’t going to lose him again.

He searched the whole city for Peter, but found nothing. The sun had already went down, and flashing lights made the city look more colorful. He sat on top of a rooftop and scanned the city for the one hundredth time. Wade was just about to give up, until he heard a familiar THWIP. “Peter?! Is that you?” Suddenly, a strong force kicked him to the ground. He looked up to see Peter on top of him, raising a fist at him. Peter. But… he looked different. Way different. He had a visible scar under his eye and bags that looked like bruises. His hair was messy and unruly. And his eyes… They glowed a hypnotic shade of red. He also looked older, and were those gray strands of hair? But he still looked like his Peter. The same doe eyes that used to look at him with admiration, the same chestnut brown hair that he’d run his fingers through, the same lips that he’d kiss every time he’d got the chance. It’s still Peter. Tears welled down Wade’s face. Peter was home. Peter was back. “Pete…I...”

“How the hell do you know my name?!” Time seemed to stop. The familiar sounds of honking cars seemed to be muffled. “Pete… It’s me…”

“I don’t know who the hell your are! Again, how do you know my fucking name?” Wade was speechless. Peter couldn’t have forgotten who he was, right? He couldn’t have, right? Peter scoffed. He clutched his hand around Wade’s throat. Wade didn’t struggle against it. He picked him up and held him over the edge from the apartment building. “P-Pete…” Wade managed to cough out. Peter rolled his eyes and dropped him off the building. Time seemed to slow as Wade was falling. He should be angry, or upset, but he couldn’t bring himself to be. Wade smiled. He found Peter. Then Wade impacted the ground.

When Wade finally came to, he found himself in a dumpster. Not the first time it happened though. All he could remember was seeing Peter again. He found Peter. He’s safe, and alive, and he’s here, in New York.

[That’s great Wade, but he doesn’t even know who you are.]

“White… Your stuck up attitude will not upset me today, for I found the love of my life again.”

(You think he’d let us lay him down, and make him wriggle and writhe underneath us. Make him yell out our name and fall apart to us?)

“Like White says, he doesn’t remember me. I’d doubt he’d let us do that.”

(Awww…)

[Yellow you have the sex drive of a rodent.]

(I do not!)

[Do too]

(Do not!)

[Uh huh]

“Shut up… Also White is right.”

(HEY)

[Glad to see we’re on the same side this time.] Wade tries to get up from the dumpster, but finds out he’s wrapped up in webbing. “Aw Fuck…”

Apparently Peter’s webbing went from dissolving in 2 hours to 10 hours. When Wade finally breaks free, it’s already the next day in the afternoon. (Peter got stronger now!)

“Yeah…”

[And he doesn’t remember anything about us.]

“Yeah… Damn Weapon X and their sanity breaking experiments…”

(But hey, you got us!)

“...I’d love it if you all disappeared from my head and never return.”

(ASSHOLE)

[Same for the both of you]

(WHITE YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE!)

Wade blocks out the two arguing voices in his head. He found Peter. And he’s safe. Yeah, he doesn’t remember him, but he doesn't have to. He could start over. Peter could get to know a new Wade. A Wade who doesn’t kill people for money. A Wade is actually helping others, good and bad. A Wade that’s worthy for Peter’s hand. A Wade that Peter could be proud of. And you could sure as hell know that he wasn’t going to let Peter go again.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony was tired. He’s spent day and night searching for clues that Peter was at least somewhere. If he finds him, if he does find him… when he WILL find him, he’ll ask Furry if he could go save his son. If he says no, he’ll beg. If he still says no, then he’ll go rogue and save him by himself. And it’s not like he won’t go alone. Everyone misses Peter. His smile, his laugh, the personality that could make everyone feel better after a bad day. Heck, he even got Bucky to calm down after a nightmare. He’s a good kid… which is why he’s scared of what Weapon X will do or already has down to him. From what he’s seen, they’re good at breaking people’s spirits.

And then there’s Wade Wilson. The man who stole the heart of his son. Steve visits him sometimes. He can’t really see what Peter and Steve see in him. He’s crazy and he kills people for a living! Well, not anymore at least… But still! Plus he never shuts up. The man could be dying and he wouldn’t shut up. He also finds ways to destroy Tony’s property. These were the reasons why Tony doesn’t trust Wade. So when Wade called him saying that he found Peter, Tony couldn’t believe it. He thought Wade was just being delusional, but that nagging voice in the back of his head said he wasn’t. That there is a chance that he could bring his little boy back to him. So he went over the tapes that his cameras took. At first, he found nothing. Just before he was about to give up, he found a clip of Deadpool sitting on a rooftop.

He does this often. They were the same rooftops he’d watch Wade and Peter goof around on. It’s sad, really. Then three minutes in, there was a quick sound in the background. And Lo and behold Peter Benjamin Parker beating the shit out of Wade Wilson. Peter drops him off a building, and before he leaves, he looks directly at his camera. The camera that he built to be one of the most quiet and unnoticeable cameras in the world. Peter moves closer to the camera and disables it… Or he thinks he does.

Those cameras were made to be disabled from recording image, but is still fully capable of recording sound and acting as a tracker. Plus he could always replay the video right here in his lab. Tony was… shocked. Peter… his little baby boy… He’s back in Tony’s hands. Those bastards gave him a scar on his left eye, and he had large bags under his eyes. But it was still Pete. His son. His little boy. He sat down in his chair. He found Peter. And it’s all thanks to that idiot who can’t keep his mouth shut. “Tony?” Steve entered the room with a cup of coffee and chocolate chip cookies. “Bucky was stress cooking again… and… Tony, you’re crying…” Crying? Tony touched his cheeks. Shit, he was. Steve pulled him into a hug. “We’ll find him… Don’t worry.”

“I… Wade found him.”

“What? Really?!”

“He’s here in New York City Steve… He’s back… My little boy is back… He’s…” Tony bursted into tears. “We found him Steve… Wade fucking Wilson found my little boy and I couldn’t be happier.”

Tony called Wade in to be apart of the Avengers meeting. He has a lot of questions about Peter, like why did he throw him off a building, and how did he get the scars on his face, and a whole bunch of questions about where he was. Most importantly, he wanted to thank Wade. He never gave up on trying to find Peter, even when everyone else was ready to throw the towel in. He practically owes Wade his life. Tony looked at his fellow teammates. Bucky has holding Steve’s hand while the other fidgeted with his shirt. Clint tapped on the table and Natasha tapped back. It was morse code, but Tony was too tired to figure out what it means. Heck, even Thor was here, and he was obviously tense and more quiet than usual. When Wade entered the room, all eyes were on him. “Guys you didn’t tell me I was supposed to look professional! I would’ve worn my best suit! I mean Stevey here has a tie on, a tie! It kind of makes me feel underdressed, or are you guys overdressed? Or are we okay and no worries?”

“Do I have permission to throw him off this building?” Bucky looked straight at Wade. “Can I second in that?” Natasha piped up. “Hey, calm your tits big guy. You know I’m supposed to be a guest here…”

Bucky stands up from his seat and gets closer to Wade. “Well you could be my guest to get thrown off this building.” Tony slammed his hands on the table. “Can we act like civil adults here and address the problem at hand?! Bucky, sit down, and Wade, shut up! If there is a problem with that, then you could leave.” Wade giggled and plopped himself in his seat. Bucky flipped Tony and Wade off, and went back to his seat. “Thank you…” Tony sighed. He knew this was going to be a long meeting. “You looking pretty terrible there Tony. You need sleep, or a 10 hour long makeover. Oooo can I do it? Besides knowing how to speak 15 different languages fluently, and is an expert in 40+ weapons, but I’m an excellent stylist! Don’t worry Boo Boo, you’ll be bootyful in no time!”

“Wade…” Tony started in a low threatening tone. “Can you shut up and be serious for once?! I know this is just an act from you, I know you’re just as concerned and just worried about him as us, I know okay, but if we’re going to be working together, you have to be serious. The only reason I haven’t kicked you out is because you saved my son. I… I was about to give up, and even after six… six terrible months you kept looking for him. I-I’m forever in debt… So can you please work with us here?” Tony’s voice cracked at the end. “...I’m sorry… I guess I thought my antics would brighten up the mood. They always did with Peter…” Wade looked down at the ground. After a minute of silence, Wade spoke again.

“You want to know my confrontation with Peter, don’t you? Well, I don't think he remembers me… or you, or anyone here. The program doesn’t give shits about how much they harm you, as long as they get results. I’ve seen so many people go insane from their experiments… I would know, I’m one of them. They enhanced his powers because his natural webs dissolve in ten hours instead of two, and his eyes glowed red. They probably captured him to see if they could give Peter’s powers to others. I don’t know what type of person Peter is now, but I can tell he’s scared, cautious, he isn’t going to want to go to a home he probably doesn’t know.”

Tony curses. “Okay… that means we have two missions. Find out where Peter was taken and retrieve any data on him. This way, we could stop any outside sources from getting that type of power. The other mission is to retrieve Peter. We don’t know the limit to his power, and has potential to harm others or himself.”

“But who shall find Peter?” Thor asks. The room falls silent. “I should. Peter trusts me. And I would like to bring Bucky along too.” Steve holds onto Bucky’s hand. “But there’s a possibility that Peter doesn’t remember you. He won’t trust you if he doesn’t know you.” Natasha adds. “Me and Nat will bring him back. We’ll capture him stealthily, so that there is no commotion.”

“Barton, this isn’t just any capture mission, that is my son out there! I don’t want you knocking him out or anything. I don't want to fight him either. We have to retrieve him in a way that shows that we’re safe.”

“Then what else do you want us to do Tony? Talk to him? The kid is messed up enough as it is. He’s not going to idly walk into our hands.”

“Nat, you can’t be serious right now… this is Peter we are talking about!”

“Yeah, I fucking know that Tony. But like you said he may be a potential threat.”

“He is my son!”

“Guys I think we need to calm down right now…” Clint scoffed. “Steve you shouldn’t even be talking right now! All you have been doing is hanging around that depressed lunatic or crying like a child. We need to take action.”

“Do not talk to Steve like that.”

“And what are you going to do about it Barnes?” Bucky clenched has his fist and got up. “Buck stop...” Steve pleaded, but he wasn’t listening. “Bucky please…” Clint was just about ready to fight Bucky, until Deadpool got up from his seat.

“WILL YOU JUST FUCKING STOP?” The room goes quiet. “Here we are, fighting each other, when we just found Peter. You think Peter would like to know that his family is fighting like this? And I know I’m the last one to be saying this, but will you act like adults?” Wade takes off his mask to reveal all of the horrendous scars on his face. “I’m going to go find Peter, and I’m not going to promise you I’ll bring him back either. I think he’d appreciate the fact that I was their little experiment too. And I know Peter better than the people standing in this room. The rest of you are to find the data, and do not give it to  
S.H.I.E.L.D. Those bastards don’t need that information for anything. Now excuse me, I’m going to go find my boyfriend.” All Tony could do was watch as Wade leaves the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone who left kudos or a comment, they really do make my day, thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda violent, so this is your warning.

Finding Peter again wasn’t as hard as he thought it was going to be. He was sitting on top of one of the buildings they would always meet at. Wade tried to quietly make his way up the building.

(Dun dun dun danana dun dun dun danana DUN NA NAAAAAA DUN NA NAAAAAA DUN NA)

[You do understand that the readers can’t hear you belting out the Mission Impossible theme, right? Actually, that’s a blessing. Your singing will make their ears bleed]

(ASS)

Wade finally made it on the roof where Peter… where Peter was… Did he miss him? God damnit! Now he’s going to have to find him again, and looking for someone in New York City was hard. “Why are you alive?” He turns around to find Peter. “Oh that’s just my healing factor, pretty cool huh?”

“...You’re a mutant?”

“Yup.” Peter’s brows furrowed. “And why the hell did you know my name before?”

(The million dollar question!)

Wade didn’t know what to say. Should he say that they were in a relationship before, or say that they were friends, or even acquaintances. He didn’t want to say that they were in a relationship and make Peter feel like he was being dragged into it. Saying that their acquaintances would make Peter suspicious of him. So... “Friends. We were friends. And you left. And I looked for you.” At first, Peter seemed confused, then shocked, and back to angry. “...I don’t remember being friends with you… How do I know you’re not lying?”

“...You’re Peter Benjamin Parker who is currently 25 years old, because your birthday was August 14, and you were captured at the time.”

“Huh… I guess we were friends…” Peter sat down at the edge of the building. The sun glimmered on his face as he looked up to the sky. He looked beautiful…Wait, snap out of it Wade. He doesn’t remember you, and he probably never will. Peter sighs. “Well it was nice meeting you. Bye!” Peter said in a snarky and and sarcastic tone. “Where are you going?”

“Nowhere. I just want you to leave.”

“But I don’t want to leave.”

“Do you think I give a shit about your feelings? Leave.”

(REJECTED)

[That one hurt…]

He’s just cautious. He doesn’t remember him and he’s being cautious. Him and a lot of people from the Weapon X program would distant loved ones from themselves. It’s normal.

[Keep telling yourself that bud]

Wade kept silent. He should go, but he couldn’t leave Peter. He’s not going to leave Peter. Not again. “You’re still here? Unless you want to be thrown into the Hudson, leave. I’m busy right now…”

“Busy doing what? Sitting on top of this building and watch the clouds go by? That’s not really busy if you ask me.” Peter got up and grabbed ahold of his shirt. “Listen here, friend… I don’t give a shit that you were friends with me before okay? So when I ask you to leave, I expect you to fucking leave-“ Peter stops. “Shit…” Peter let him go and looked down to the streets below him. “You made me miss my target! Maybe if I rush I could get him… Don’t let me catch you following me.” Peter jumped off the building and and used his webs to swing through the city. Wade could have listened to Peter, but Wade wasn’t one for rules. He followed Peter from the ground, trying not to be seen by him. What did Peter mean by target? Was he being brainwashed to get more mutants or potential mutants for the program?

[Or maybe he became a mercenary]

(No silly! Peter can’t be a mercenary! With his, “Great power comes great responsibility” thang!)

[You don’t know that…]

Even if Peter is a mercenary, he’s still going to support him in any way he can, even if it means becoming a mercenary again. He sees Peter go into the harbor. He silently watches two men talking about something with a lot of armed people surrounding them. “Whatcha doing baby boy?” Wade mumbles to himself. Peter actually looks at him even though they were nowhere close, and rolled his eyes. “Wait you can hear me?” Wade whispered. Peter subtly nodded. Then he tastefully flipped him off. “So what’s the game plan? I distract you grab the target, or we just do a shoot em’ up?” Peter grins. For some reason Wade had a bad idea about this. Peter climbed on top of a shipment container.

(Look at that ass in action!)

[If boxes could facepalm…]

Suddenly, a small piece of webbing hit him. “The fuck?”

“HEY.” A bunch of guards started to come his way. Oh… that was the plan. Wade swiftly brought out his pistols. “Hey friends! Here’s the deal, you don’t hurt me and I won’t hurt yoU MOTHERFUCKER!” One of the guards shot him in the shoulder. He shot the guy in the head and he fell over.

(Hey! Peter said not to kill anyone!)

[Who cares?]

(I do! The last time we accidentally killed someone he made us sleep on the couch! The couch!)

”MOTHER FUCKER SHOT ME IN THE FUCKING SHOULDER!” He screeched over the voices. He knew he was making a bad impression on Peter, but what can you do when a bunch of people are shooting at you? He killed 10 of them, yet about 35 of them are still standing. “A little help here?” A guard shot him in the chest. “Ya know, Isn’t this a rude way to treat guests?” Suddenly, Peter swings through the air and kicked down a group of guards. He webs them to the ground and stomps on one of the webbed cocoon. One of the guards raised their gun at them. Right before he was about to shoot Peter, Peter flings the gun out of his hand to his. He instantly starts to slaughter the mob of guards. One by one they each fell to the ground like flies.

(Heheh get it? Flies? Spiders? I guess you can say… that they were caught in his web!)

[Oh my god please spare the readers…]

(Oh come on, that was funny!]

[Or it’s you and the author’s way of attempting to make a joke]

Wade was shocked. Peter always told him to never kill someone. He always believed that anyone could change for the good. And here he was, killing people who had lives and could possibly changed. It shocked him how much Peter has changed. His sweet, kind, responsible, and awkward Peter was no more. Now it was replaced with a cold and uncaring person. And it would seem as if old Peter wasn’t going to be back anytime soon. The shooting ceased once everyone was either dead or webbed up. There were stains of blood everywhere, yet Peter had not a single mark of blood on him. Peter walked over to Wade over the piles of bodies. “I thought you would’ve died there… oh well.” Usually, Wade would reply back with a witty and sarcastic response, but he couldn’t find the words to say how he feels right now.

(I’ll tell you what I feel right now. Turned on!)

[If boxes could sigh.]

Peter walked over to one of the webbed up cocoons and pulled off webbing of of him. The person in the cocoon was visibly struggling and muffled screams could be heard from within. Peter pulls the webbing so that only his hair, eyes, and nose could be seen. The man continues to scream, desperately trying to escape. Peter steps on top of the cocoon of webs. “Christopher Terren, Age 37, one of the top human traffickers in the world. And the person who gave me this job and is paying me money for this sent you a message. ‘I’m not dead yet brother.” The man’s eyes widened. He yelled, kicked, screamed, and struggled, but it was no use. Peter pulled the webs from off his mouth. “Before I put a bullet in your head, I’m curious.” Peter pulled the web off of his mouth. “Talk.”

“I-I saw h-him d-d-die! I did! H-he was gonna tell the cops! I couldn’t have that! I-I… How?!” Peter rolled his eyes. “What a touching sob story.”

“PLEASE WAIT! I have a seven year old daughter! She needs me home! My wife died… she’ll be all alone… please… I’m begging you.” Peter stared at the man with cold lifeless eyes. “Well, you shouldn’t have made your profession human trafficking.” Peter shot the man in the head without any empathy. The blood pooled onto the floor and bloodied the webbing surrounding him. Peter takes out his phone and takes a picture of the bloody corpse. And it’s when Wade realized that Peter has changed for the worse.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade makes progress... kinda.

That was…

(HOT)

[Scary] 

Yeah… it was hot and scary at the same time. Remind him not to mess with Peter again. “Are you just going to stare at me?” Wade stared at Peter. What was he to say? What can he say to him without being possibly killed on the spot? It’s not Peter anymore, he’s in unfamiliar territory now. Shit… Peter sighs. “Look, I don’t know who you are, or what type of relationship we had before but, thanks… I owe you one for helping me out, even if that meant stalking me.” 

“I uh um what?” Peter rolls his eyes. “See you around…?”

“Wade. My name is Wade, but you can call me Deadpool.”

“Right… see you around, ‘Pool” Peter shoots his web somewhere. “WAIT!” Wade grabs on to Peter’s shirt. “Let’s uh… do this again? I’ll bring food! And I’ll pay too!” 

“...Fine.” He pushes Wade off of him and swings away. 

(Annnnnndddd he’s gone.)

That was… interesting. But hey, at least he gets to go on patrol with Spidey! Like old times! This is great. This is a great start. 

 

The next time Wade saw Peter was three days after helping him with a job. He was sitting on a rooftop, watching traffic go by. Wade attempted to sneak up on him, but Peter already pulled the bird on him. “What’s sup homeslice?”

“Fuck off Pool.”

“What? Did that beautiful bonding moment from before mean nothing?” Wade could practically sense him rolling his eyes. “I’m not in the mood Pool.”

“Are you in the mood for tacos? I know this awesome Mexican joint that you’ll absolutely love!” 

“Fine.” Peter got up, still not facing Wade. “Where is this joint?” 

“It’s right around here actually…” Wade glanced to Peter to see the red eyed, pouting face that he hates to see. Peter was obviously crying, but how was he going to bring it up to him? This isn’t the Peter who would cry into his arms and tell him all about his fears and insecurities. So Wade did what he did best. Ramble. “You know New Yorkers are the meanest people I’ve ever met? Like, I try to help this old lady cross the street, and she hit me in my balls with her cane! And I was just trying to be nice! I’m usually not nice. And she mumbled something about me being one of those cosplayers on the streets. Because um, excuse me but this is pure 100% Deadpool suit that costs more than whatever she’s making right now. Plus it is worn by the one and only Ryan Reynolds! But instead it’s if Ryan Reynolds and a burnt avocado had a baby and I’m the offspring. No it’s like Ryan Reynolds was horribly genetically modified. No it’s like- We’re here!” 

They finally arrived at Carlos’s Tacos. Though it’s run down and has some questionable service, the food there is excellent. Wade practically kicked down the door. The restaurant was humble and small. There was a teenager at the counter who looked absolutely dead inside. Only a few people were in the restaurant, just how Wade likes it. “Yo Carlos! How’s life bro!” Wade yelled into the small restaurant. “Wade?” A man yelled out from behind the counter. “How’s life been my man? Find your lover yet?” 

“Dude… don’t bring that up today please…”

“Ah, sorry man.” Wade sighs. “Want anything Petey? I don’t care how much you order, I’ll pay for it all.” Peter still wouldn’t look Wade in the eye, his chestnut hair covering his face. “Anything?” He mumbled. Wade nodded. There was a silence for a minute. “I’d like 2 family packs with extra hot sauce please.” Wade looked at him balisticly. The teenager raised a eyebrow, but wrote the order down. “I-I’d like the usual.” Wade looked at Peter like he crazy.

[That’s a lot coming from you]

He knows Peter had a fast metabolism, but even he didn’t eat this much! Did those experimental jerks change him that much? He swears, when he finds the exact person who was responsible for this… Peter sits down at the nearest table. His hands fiddling with his messy brown hair. Wade hesitantly sits down at the table. “So… you doing okay there Pete?” Peter doesn’t answer. 

[He’s having a bad day.]

“Well no shit Sherlock!”

(I know exactly how to cheer him up Winky face)

[Did you just… say…]

(Yes. Yes I did.)

“You guys are no help! Honestly…”

(We’re a huge help!)

“Yeah, and pigs could fly.”

(Well… with all the weird universes we’ve seen…)

“...I hate you…” Peter laughs. A pure genuine laugh. Wade missed that laugh. It used to bring him so much joy into his life. It used cheer him up after a bad day. It made him all bubbly inside. At least he knows he could do something right. “Who are you talking with?”

“Voices. Yellow and White. They are major asses. It’s like have having a toddler and a grumpy old man in your head.”

“And what are these voices saying?”

(I’m saying that you got a fine ass that I want to do so many things to…)

[As much as I hate Yellow’s existence, I miss seeing a flustered Peter. So yeah, you got one hell of a fine ass.]

“...You don’t want to know… Trust me on that one.” 

“Okay…?” Peter has still to look at Wade in the face. Something was wrong, is was obvious, but he didn’t know how to approach him. A lady gave out the food to the both of them. “Can I have a takeout box?” The Lady raises an eyebrow, but soon rushes into the kitchen for one. “You’re not eating?” 

[Wow, he is desperate to leave you.]

(I mean, even our one night stands stay longer than that!)

“Sorry Pool, I’m just not hungry right now. I’ll eat these later.” Defeat. He really thought that he made progress with him? Wade sighed. Peter really is just a stranger to him now. Why would he think that they’d ever go back to old times? “But…” Peter started. “This was… nice. Thanks I guess. Let’s do this again sometime huh?” Peter picks up the bags of food and leaves the restaurant. Well, maybe he did make some sort of progress after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel as if this is a filler chapter... sorry. I promise the next chapter is going to be better!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Wade gets a bit ore information on Peter’s stay at the Weapon X facility.

Their taco dates were a frequent thing. Sometimes Wade would chat away and Peter would (rarely but still a sight to see) laugh at his shenanigans. Sometimes they would sit in silence, mostly on Peter’s bad days. Rarely, he’d speak about a job he was on, but it would be a brief summary. It was still nice. He missed this. He missed Peter, even if it technically isn’t his Peter. 

(Um… hello? We need to get up? We’ve got shit to do today. Places to be, sights to see, shit like that?)

[Get your sorry ass out of bed] 

Wade groaned. Couldn’t he just… stay in bed today? He didn’t feel like getting outside and dealing with angry New Yorkers, the noisy streets, and stupid old ladies bashing him with their canes.

[Tin man and his band of misfits have come back from their mission on Peter, and we wanted to be the first one to know what they know]

Shit, he’s right. Wade hastily gets dressed and rushes out the door. He arrives at Stark Tower two hours later. Seriously, when has traffic picked up around here? When he reaches the lobby, he is greeted by a receptionist lady who was obviously not doing her work. “Excuse me, is Stark home yet?” The lady doesn’t budge nor move her head. She just stared at her phone. “Excuse me,” Wade raises his voice. “What do ya want?” The lady didn’t even lift her eyes to meet him. Rude… “Is Tony Stark home yet? I have to talk to him.”

“You didn’t make an appointment, so you cannot see Mr.Stark yet.”

“I’m his friend! Or I’m dating his son. Well not anymore… but still!”

“Nope.” The woman emphasized on the P. “Come on, haven’t you heard of me? I’m the infamous Deadpool! I was on the Avengers too you know!” 

“I’ve never heard of you before mister, and I know my superheroes.” Wade flips the lady of and sits down in the waiting area. This sucked ass. Then a light bulb when up in his head. He could always enter how he always enters. With a bang. Wade went up to the lady again with a devious smirk on his face. “He lady has anyone told you that you looked smoking hot?” He put the smoke bomb right near the counter. “Aw, you’re just saying that!” She gushed. “Oh and by the way, I’ll be going to see Tinman now.” Wade walked towards the elevator. “Wait, you can’t do that! Security!” But the bomb already detonated, blinding everyone in the room. He waved goodbye as he stepped into the elevator. “Good evening Mr. Pool.” A robotic lady’s voice chimed from in the elevator. “You know, if you exist, why do you need someone to man the lobby?”

“Because Mr. Stark says it’s a waste of my programming.”

“Well Stark can fuck himself. Oh, and add this to his list of things to do, fire that lady down there. She’s mean and doesn’t know her Marvel superheroes and villains. I’m one of the popular ones too…” 

“Noted.” The elevator finally stopped, and opened into the laboratory. He saw scientists scurrying around with papers in their hands. He stopped one of them, a man with glasses. “Hey, where’s Tony Stark? And what the hell is happening here?”

“M-mister Star said that we had to research what exactly w-was put i-into Peter Parker. A-and if we don’t, we’re gonna get fired.” Woah, Tony was going to fire his scientists if they are unable to find some formula? That’s cruel, even for him. He finally saw Tony, who was yelling at a scientist for some reason. “And I told you, you’re not getting a break until 5:45! This needs to get done! If you want extra, fine. I'll give you extra pay, I’ll give everyone in this goddamn building a fucking raise, just get it done!” The scientists practically runs away to another part of this lab. “Hey Tincan! How’s life?” Tony scoffed. “How’s life you ask, Well it’s fucking dandy that’s for sure.”

“Woah, what pole did someone stick inside your ass?”

“You’re here for information on Peter right? Then come with me.” Tony grabbed his hand and pulled him to a desk that had a bunch of papers on his desk. He handed Wade a file. Wade opened it up to find data on Peter. There was a picture of him where he still looked like the Peter before he left. The data put his height, weight, age, date of birth, and other general information. There was a packet that logged the experiments with him. “You could keep that. I’ve got a bunch of copies. Trust me.”

“Where was he?”

“An abandoned jail in Canada. They had to move to a safer place because of you. They didn’t want you to find them.” Wade sweared underneath his breath. “We also found mutants staying there, and managed to capture people who worked with Peter. We are going into interrogation tomorrow. Once we’ve interrogated them… I’m going to make sure they pay…” Tony said the last words in a dark tone. “And what’s this formula you’re scaring the poor scientists with?” 

“They used a formula to do something to him, but I don’t know exactly what. I know part of it was to enhance his powers, but the other side is a huge blank.” Wade stared at the paper in his hands. “Thanks Tony.”

“How’s Peter holding up? Is he okay?”

“He’s… he’s different. But so familiar at the same time. His metabolism is really high, like have you seen that boy eat? He also has bad days which he refuses to talk about. But other than that, he’s fine.” 

“That’s good…”

“Well Tony, I think it’s about time I take my leave.” Before Wade got to the elevator, Tony called out to him. “Thank you Wade, for just being there for him.” 

“I love him Tony. I’d always be there for him, no matter what.” Wade enters the elevator and begins his descent down.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a bit of information on Peter’s stay with Weapon X

When Wade got home he opened the file again. The same data, the same log. 

[You sure you want to open that up yet?]

“Yeah… I’m sure.” Wade holds the packet in his hand and begins to read.

{Subject: Peter Parker 0945

Update 1: We have captured the subject and put them in base 673. He seems resilient about being here. Not that it matters though. He injured 5 guards coming in. We put him in his cell with subjects 0007, 0354, 0672, and 0045. He doesn’t eat the food we give him, often throwing it at staff. His taunting is the most displeasing part of 0945. He continues with the jeering even after punishment. He speaks of Wade Wilson attempting to rescue him, which is put into caution. Soon the boy will learn to fall in line.}

(That’s our baby boy! Not giving in, fighting back, he had more grit than us!)

[They tortured him.]

“We’ll make those sick bastards pay for what they did to Peter…” 

(Ooooo he had inmates! Who were they? Were they mean? Were they hot?)

“Hush, let me read.”

{Subject: Peter Parker 0945

Update 2: The subject has taken a liking to his inmates. His powers are slowly increasing in power, but is taking a toll on him. He slowly starts to lose human traits, becoming more arracnic like. There was a fight with Subject 364 when he lost control. The subject broke all their ribs and fractured their leg. 0945 also has small traces of venom in his saliva glands. The venom is harmless for now, only giving irritation if touched. A lab has been disconnected from our radar. How it was is unknown.}

“He’s venomous now!?”

(How is he gonna suck on our dick now? Or give us hickeys that last for 5 seconds! This is a disaster!)

[You’re forgetting the fact that he is more spider like now, and is dangerous when snapped.]

“We should be mindful of these. It will help in how he talk to Peter.” The rest of the updates were pretty much the same. Peter got experimented on, Peter’s powers were being enhanced, he was more spider like, and he always acted up. He even spat in one of the doctor’s face and their face was scarred for life. It was to bad he couldn’t see what Peter felt like in his whole situation. 

He was glad that he always mentioned him, saying that he was going to save him. It only made him feel more terrible to know that he didn’t. He shouldn’t have been wasting his fucking time. He should’ve killed those villains so that they won’t cause trouble ever again. He should’ve spent every waking moment of his time finding Peter. Then maybe… just maybe he would have been saved.

[Continue reading. The packet isn’t done yet.]

{Subject: Peter Parker 0945

Update 25: 0945 and the rest of his inmates attempted to escape the facility. Luckily, we caught them before reaching the entrance. We took all the subjects except 0945 into the punishment rooms. They stayed there for 5 days. 0945, on the other hand has a more gruesome punishment, for this isn’t the first time he has acted out. We did a dissection on him while he was fully conscious to find more information on him. We found out exactly how the serum he was infected with works, and how to replicate it. After that, we stitched him up and threw him in the punishment room for a month. The first week he talked to himself and sobbed. The next few weeks he was silent. When we realised him, he didn’t know what was reality or what was his own imagination. He didn’t speak, eat, sleep, or did any physical activity for 2 months. We had to force him to eat food and take vitamins. The bright side is is that this will teach him from ever acting out again}

Wade felt sick. How could they do this to a human person? When he finds who’s responsible for this, they’re dead. The dissection must have been the worst, but being in a room for 2 months? The scar on his eye… did he do that, or did they do that to him? Either way their dead. He’s going to do so much terrible things to them. He’ll make them wish they were dead. 

[Can we plot revenge on those motherfuckers later? We need to read the rest of this packet.] Wade nodded and turned the next page.

{Subject: Peter Parker 0945

Update 27: He’s finally somewhat stabilized. He doesn’t speak of Wade Wilson anymore, though he has been a problem as of lately. Peter doesn’t taunt us anymore, and is more obedient with us. He is also more quiet and protective of himself. He injured 10 subjects in 5 days. Of course, we put him in the punishment room, but he seems to not care about that anymore. Hydra wanted to buy the serum that gives 0945 his powers. The deal shall be executed next week.}

“SHIT! If they go through three deal…”

(More people like Peter!)

[More people like Peter]

(That would be-)

[Terrible…]

(AWESOME!)

[You do understand that if people like Peter are working with Hydra in large groups, they could be the strongest army in the world.]

(So? Them assess… those luscious beautiful assess…)

“Yellow, the adults are talking. Shut up.” Wade gritted out. 

[Thank you!]

(GASP WELL HOW DARE YOU-)

“YELLOW SHUT UP BECAUSE YOU’RE NOT HELPING THE SITUATION. SO UNLESS YOU HAVE A FACTUAL ANSWER THAT HAS NOTHING TO SO WITH SEX THEN SHUT UP.” Yellow fell silent.

[You’ve never yelled at him like this…”

“Yeah well, this is Peter we’re talking about and I need someone who’s somewhat sane to help me address the situation. 

[No one here is sane, but okay.] Wade brushed off that comment and continued to read.

{Subject: Peter Parker 0945

Update 37: It has seemed that Peter was right about Wade Wilson coming for him. He has wrecked our facilities, our labs, and our bases. We have been forced to move to a abandoned prison in Canada. Peter seemed to have no reaction to this. The deal with Hydra has been cut off because one of the labs that contained the spider serum was destroyed. His powers have been enhanced to the limit. Any more experimentation then he will no longer have a working conscious. This doesn’t mean, however, that we aren’t going to test the limit of his strengths and abilities.}

Wade was glad he was at least able to help Peter in some way… by slaughtering mass amounts of people and burning buildings to the ground. But even after increasing his powers to the limit, they still want to experiment on him. At least they didn’t make him some kind of human spider thing. That would be… weird.

{Subject: Peter Parker 0945

Update 40: Peter and his inmates have escaped. They have took advantage of our already weakened state. Some other subjects have escaped as well. We are low on money, weapons, and technology. Our main goal is to get back the subjects that escaped, most importantly, 0945.}

Wade looked down at the packet. It was the final entry there. His baby boy was so strong. He persevered, even after all the shit he’s been through. And yeah, he forgot about him, but who could blame him? Everyone forgets about him sooner or later. Wade put the packet and the piece of paper back in the folder. 

He held it to his chest. He shouldn’t have to grow through any of this shit. He should be here, with him, curling up in bed and forgetting about everything bad in the world. He should be going to college and be able to get a good job. Her should be making him and his dad proud. He should be making the world proud, as Spider-Man or as Peter Parker. He deserved many things, but being those freaks play toy was not one of them. They’re going to pay. They’re all going to pay, even if he has to crawl to get the revenge his baby boy rightfully deserves.


	9. Chapter 9

New York City was weird. There were many people here, all with different backgrounds and cultures. He moved here with his family to be closer to work, but he didn’t know he would be closer to work. Plus the crime is here, not England. Some people would point and stare when he goes through the city, whispering about something. It was stupid. The city’s culture also surrounded superheroes and villains, and how the group of superheroes save the world and stuff. People would call them menaces for destroying the cities property, which really made no sense to him. 

The most weird part of NYC was Wade Wilson. He doesn’t really remember Wade, but claims to be friends with him. He didn’t believe him at first, but after he helped him out on that mission, he starts to trust him a little. Wade organizes days just to go to some run down Mexican restaurant. He talks… a lot, but for some reason, it doesn’t annoy him as much. He likes when Wade rambles about something that’s actually meaningless. On his bad days, he finds a way to cheer him up with a stupid stories. He never takes off this mask when he talks to him, not even when they were eating. Each time he took his eye off him, Wade seemed to take a huge bite of a burrito. 

Next time, he’s going to try to keep his eye on him the whole time. Wait, what was he thinking? The only reason he went with Wade was for the food. Not because they’re getting buddy buddy with each other. Footsteps were heard coming towards his direction. Shit if that was Wade… Peter sighed, he guessed it can’t be helped. He faced toward the bright city towards the night sky. Someone, most likely Wade, stopped right before he got close to Peter. 

“Spider-Man?” Okay not Wade. Peter shoots a web at the stranger, but he dodged it easily. “Hey Spider-Man, it’s me, Daredevil.” The man said calmly. “I don’t know who you are.” He said blankly. Peter shot more webs at the man in the suit but he still managed to dodge them all. “Look, I don’t want to fight you… we’re friends, remember?”

“What’s with people and saying that they’re friends with me all of a sudden?!” Peter desperately tries to shoot a web at the man without any precise aim. “I come here to escape and now some guy I haven’t even met is saying we’re friends, another one keeps taking me out for Mexican food, and I don’t even know if I know myself anymore!” Peter put down his hands and put his hand through his hair. 

The man came closer to him. Still wary of the complete stranger, he lifts one hand at the man. “You…you really don’t remember? Our team ups, the one time I saved you, anything?” Peter shook his head. The man sighed. “I’m sorry for bothering you. It’s just that you went missing and when I heard you were captured…and now you’re here. I just wanted to see if an old friend is okay. I’ll leave.” The man flips off the building and leaves. Peter sighs. New York City was weird.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And

_“Ready or not, here I come, you can’t hide. I'M GONNA FIIIIIIINNDDD YOU AND TAKE IT SLOWLY~”_

(He’s like an angel!)

[An Angel on steroids.]

“Shut up my voice is beautiful!”

[Stop dreaming.]

(It’s better than Peter’s. Peter is totally tone deaf.)

[True.]

Wade skipped into Stark Tower with a huge grin on his face. He’s going to torture the motherfuckers who hurt his baby boy. He’ll cut off their fingers and toes off one by one and make them watch. He’d make sure he’d cut them off slowly so they could feel the agonizing pain of their tissues being cut open. He’d pull out all of their teeth and cut off their tongue. Then after he tortured them, he’ll maul their insides with his katana and maybe get some stray dog to piss on their remains. Maybe he'll piss on his remains. He entered the elevator. “Welcome Mr. Pool. Mr. Stark is awaited your arrival.”

“GASP! He really did?! Usually he’d try to kick me out! I’m honored!”

“Mr. Stark also asked if you… cut the craziness.”

“You censored that, didn’t you?” The AI didn’t answer him, and he laughed at it. “You could of just said what he said.”

“That’s unprofessional.” The elevator stopped. Wade felt giddy as the door opened. Two guards leaded him to a room. There were a handful of guards in the room. Steve and Bucky stayed in one corner of the room. Tony was staring through a glass pane. “Whatcha looking at Tin Man?”

“One of the bastards that harmed my son.” Wade stared at the woman, who looked scared shitless. Usually, Wade would give mercy to them, or at least feel some sort of sympathy. The person was just trying to do their job, even if it was the wrong thing to do. Peter made him think that way. But Peter isn’t there anymore. Which means he didn’t have to be merciful this time. “Can I have a crack at it? I’d like to have a talk with them. I’ve been planning this date for months, and I’d rather not leave them waiting.” Tony nodded. “Give ‘em hell Wade.”

He slammed the door open, scaring the woman tied up in the chair.

(Why hello nurse~)

[Yellow, stop hitting on the enemy.]

(But she’s cute!)

[She hurt Peter.]

(Whatever, but those tits!)

Wade ignored the voices bickering and laid eyes on the woman. He kept eye contact as he sat down in the empty chair across from her. “So you’re one of the bitches that harmed my boyfriend huh?”

“And y-you’re Deadpool…”

“In the flesh baby!”

“S-so what? Y-y-you can’t do anything! I know what you don’t!”

“Oooh we have a confident one! I’m good at breaking those!” Wade got up and walked behind the lady. “Look here princess, we could do this the easy way, or the hard way. You tell me what you did to Peter and everything else you know… or else.” Wade took out a knife out of his pocket. He slowly sliced it across the woman’s cheek. Blood slowly dripped down her face. “No. H-Hail Hydra.”

“See, you’re already talking! You’re a Hydra agent, yeah? So what were you doing at that hell hole, huh?” The woman stayed silent. “Hydra agents hard to crack. Those bastards beat the idea that once Hydra finds out they told their secrets…” Wade swiped his thumb across his neck. “But hey,” Wade put his hand under the woman’s chin and lifted it up so that their eyes met. “Hydra can’t help you here. So I suggest you start talking.”

“... Hail Hydra.”

“Oh well. Hard way it is.”

(I love the hard way!)

[I can’t tell if your saying that in a perverted way or a violent way.]

(Both!)

“Now which finger should I cut off first?”

  
Tony watched as Wade slowly cut into the scientist’s thumb. “You’re really not going to stop him?” Steve asks, directing his eyes away from the bloody sight. “No.”

“They could die, Tony.”

“Does it look like I care?”

“Let him be Steve.” Bucky mumbled from his corner. “I can’t believe you guys right now. They’re going to die! You can’t just let it happen, it’s wrong!”

“Then they shouldn’t have hurt Peter.”

“Bucky you can’t be siding with this.” He remained silent and didn’t look Steve in the eye. “I expected more from you two… Especially you James.” Steve leaves the room and slams the door. Bucky sighs. “This whole scenario is shitty.”

“Yeah, it is.”

“I miss Peter.”

“Me too.” Wade suddenly kicked the door open. “I’ve got more information on those bastards!”

“Well, what did they do to him? We don’t have all day Wade.”

“Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed! Anyways, that bitch is apart of Hydra.”

“Motherfucker…” Bucky tightened up his fist. “Bucky calm your ass down. I still have more gossip to share! Then you can pound her into a pulp!” Bucky mumbled something in Russian, and looked away from Wade. “She and other agents were there to monitor the progress made on Peter after making the deal. After I blew up half of their bases, they moved, but Hydra still wanted their part of the deal, so they sent spies in to see what they could find. Luckily, they found nothing… yet. Okay, now you can pound them into a pulp!” Bucky went into the room and slammed the door shut. “Thank god this room is soundproof…” Tony mumbled. “Oh, and explain to me why the hell you and my son killed a bunch of human traffickers at the harbor?”


	11. Chapter 11

After dealing with the rest of those pieces of shit, Bucky found Steve in their bedroom, curled up in the blankets. Bucky slowly slipped into the bed and held Steve close to him. “Don’t touch me, I’m angry at you.”

“I know you’re actually not.”

“I’m disappointed in you.” Bucky placed a quick kiss on his neck. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’m not a saint like you who always sees good in people. I’m sorry, Steve.” 

“I forgive you. But I’m still disappointed in you.”

“I know…” Steve turned to his direction and looked at him with stern eyes. Bucky hated when Steve looked at him with those eyes, it’s as if he were a disappointment to him, which he is. He’s a killer, a murderer. He used to be apart of Hydra, after all. 

How could anyone love someone like that? Bucky locked eyes with Steve. Steve sighed and pulled him closer to him. “You’re like a dog, you know?” Bucky grunted in response and cuddled next to his boyfriend. “I miss him. I miss his laugh. I miss his smile.”

“I miss his cooking.” From that comment, he earned a pop on the head. “I miss cooking with him. It’s calming.” Peter would wake up in the middle of the night and cook. Bucky would wake up at those times in the middle of “a moment”. Peter often told him to help himself to the literal buffet he had planned out. The food tasted like heaven, and it definitely makes his day. Some days he only made chocolate chip cookies, others he’d made two tables of food. One day, he asks why he makes food at ungodly hours in the night (and where does all this food go). 

He answers with a sad smile that it was one of the only things his Aunt left with him after she died. The poor kid was left alone at the age of five. Tony Stark, which was the most surprising part, took him in as his own. He felt as if cooking her recipes made him feel closer to her, even if he didn’t know her that well. He also described it as calming. So Bucky gave it a try. And he had to admit, it was calming. After making whatever amount of food they made, Peter and him, (But mostly him, god that boy has an appetite) would eat most of it. Any leftovers were giving to Steve or Wade.

It was fun cooking with Peter. It was fun doing anything with Peter. The boy never looked at him with hatred in his eyes, unlike most of his own teammates. He was always understanding. Always loyal, always had a heart of gold. He misses how he could make anyone feel better, no matter how bad that person is, or who they are now. “I miss the happier times at the tower. Where everyone isn’t screaming at each other, or arguing.”

“I miss them too, Steve.” Steve yawned. “I’m hitting the hay Buck, Goodnight.”

“Night love.” Buck wrapped his arms around Steve, and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

(We’re off to go see Spidey, the wonderful Spider-Man!)

[Stop ruining a classic movie.]

(Hush, I made it ten times better.)

[...You can’t tell, but this is the face of disappointment.]

Wade kicked his legs back and forth from the ledge of the building. Today he’s going to see Peter! This was their 35th meeting after him being kidnapped. Not like he wa counting…

(Lier~)

Anyways, it was going to be something memorable. Something that Peter would enjoy and remember for a long time. As he looked down at the busy streets of Manhattan, something catches his eye. He sees someone on a building, hunched up on themselves, a few more miles away from him. He decided to move close to the person and see what’s wrong. “Hey dude, can you hear me? Hellllooooo?” Suddenly, a web landed on his chest. Shit… He was pulled roughly over to where the man was, or should he now saw Peter. He groaned when he impacted the ground. “Peter what the hell…” He mumbled.

Peter pinned him on the ground, his eyes glowing a brilliant red. “Hey Pete, I don’t know what this is about, or if I did something but-“ Peter winced as he spoke. He hissed and punched him in the face. He raised his fist, ready to punch him again. He remembers that those assholes enhanced his powers. He’s probably in the middle of having a sensory overload. “Hey, Peter… It’s me, Wade.” He whispered. “Remember me? Remember when we’d go get tacos? I’m your friend remember?”

Peter puts down the fist raised at him. “See? I’m not going to hurt you. No one is going to hurt you anymore.” Peter softly clicked and got off of him. “Is it too loud?” Peter clicked at him. “Is it too bright?” Again, Peter responded with clicking. “Do you want to be touched.” Again with the clicking. Wade sighed and looked at the sky. “Are we still going to get tacos? I’m hungry.” Peter stared at him. He shot a web at his mouth. “Mmhm?!”

Peter wrapped him up in a cocoon. He tried to wiggle his way out, but nothing worked. He tried to reach for a knife in his shoe, but it didn’t work. Peter hissed at him and Wade stopped moving. He knew Peter has spider like traits now, but not to this point! Now what’s something he knows about spiders. They wrap their prey in webs when they are caught in their web. Okay, he’s most likely Peter food now. Peter attaches a web to him and drags him across the floor. So he’s food in Peter’s eyes, and dragging him somewhere.

When do spiders drag food somewhere… well that would mean… no, no it can’t be… It could be. It most likely will be. It is… Peter _fucking_ Parker was children and he’s dragging him to them as food. His _boyfriend_. The one he was going to _marry_.

He shouldn’t really be angry at him. He’s been gone for months, heck, he doesn’t even remember him, but he can’t help but feel enraged. He can’t even yell at him either. Peter seemed to have no mercy with how he was dragging him. Half an hour passed and they still haven’t stopped, and the webs still didn’t dissolve or become weak enough to get out of. If he’s going to be dragged across the whole entire city, he might as well take a nap.


	13. Chapter 13

_“Is he dead?”_

_“No he’s breathing.”_

_“Why would Peter do something like this!”_

_“Maybe this poor guy happened to walk up to him in a mood…”_

_“And what’s with the mask?”_

_“I don’t know, but I’m going to take it off.”_

As soon as he felt contact with his mask, he shot up, but was binded by the webs he was under. “FUCKING SHIT BALLS!” He lays his eyes on… children? He was in a small apartment, blankets and pillows laid across the floor. There was a small mini fridge in the corner and a safe next to it. A hallway leaded to somewhere he couldn’t see from his position. He looked at the one who seemed to be the eldest. He had some sort of weird suit on, and his hair was messy. Do these people ever comb their hair? “Who are you?” He asks. “I’m the tooth fairy…”

“TOOTH FAIRY?!” One of the girls exclaimed. “I always wanted to see the tooth fairy! But every time I wanted money, I never found it under my pillow…”

“Yeah, and if you let me go, I’ll give you a million dollars.” Wade struggles under the webs. “He’s not the tooth fairy Sev…”

“Awww…”

“Wait, where’s Peter?”

“How do you know Peter?” The smallest one asks. The group of children fall silent. “I knew Peter before any of you. The question is how do you know who Peter is?”

“That’s none of your business.” The eldest says, staring him down. A girl kneels down next to him and taps his chest with her index finger. At first, Wade was confused with this action, but soon realized that it was a code, Morse code to be exact. ‘Are you Wade Wilson?” She tapped out in a gentle manner. “Yeah, who’s asking?” The girl smiles and turns to the other children. ‘This is Wade Wilson.’ She taps out. Their faces fell into shock, then the little boy ran up to hug him. “I thought you were a myth! You’re the reason… you’ve helped us so much! Thank you!”

“What?”

“You’re our hero!”

_“What?”_

“Don’t you know, silly? You’re the guy Peter used to talk about all the time! He used to say you were coming for him, coming for all of us! How you were going to beat the scientists and save us! You’re the one who got us moved before anything happened to Peter!”

“Wait, you were the people…”

“Who stayed with Peter at that awful place?” The oldest one asked. “Yeah. I’m Keith, by the way. It’s nice to meet you. That’s Sev over there, and the silent one is Nesra. And he’s-“

“I’m Liam!” The smaller one shouted. “Well now that we introduced ourselves, can you let be go?”

“Sorry, that doesn't weaken for another… 4 hours.” Keith smirked. “OH GOD DAMNIT.”

Wade learned about the people Peter stayed with at Hotel Weapon X. It’s terrible that they brought actual children to be experimented on. None of them deserved this... They were too young for that shit. But at least they were likable people. He was especially fond of Liam. The child was so pure and positive, just like him. He also realized that Peter has not had children, and that he just treats them like his family, which is something Peter would’ve done. Keith stayed at that hell hole for the longest. It surprises him on how even though he knew about the place more than Peter, he still considered Peter the leader of them all. They escaped from the jail together. They all look up to him. He’s glad he had _some_ friends while he was there.

Sev and Nesra attempted to break and unravel the webbing, Liam told him stories about Peter, how he constantly fought the guards and harassed them with his terrible humor. How no matter what he had to go through, he was always there for them. Keith just silently watched him, most likely making sure he doesn't try anything crazy. The webbing finally broke and Wade jumped up. “Finally! Freedom! As much as I’m a man of experimentation, that was hell! You know, I never expected Peter to have a BDSM kink! I didn’t even think it was that type of fic!”

“What does BDSM mean?” Liam looked up at him with innocence in his eyes. Keith hit Wade in the head. “Nothing you need to know about.”

“But Keith! I’m a big kid now! I have the right to know as much as you do! You’re not the boss of me!”

“Yeah Keith, you’re not the boss of him. He’s his own grown little man.” Sev joined in. _“Sev no.”_ She stuck her tongue out and ran off into another room. “Sev says I should know, so I should know!”

“No.” Nesra grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to the corner.

‘You might want to stand back.’

“I WANNA KNOW!”

“Can you please not throw a tantrum?”

“TELL ME!”

“No.” A pillow flew across the room and Keith catched it with ease. “He didn’t throw that…” Wade whispered. ‘No he did not.’ She tapped out and shook her head. ‘This always happens…’ Blankets, forks, spoons, plates, trash, toys, everything surrounded Liam. Keith sighed. “Can we not do this today?” A fork whizzed by his head and stuck into the wall. “I guess not.” Keith grabbed the fork and his skin changed into something metallic. “You’re not gonna stop them?”

‘If I get in the fight, I’ll be no better than them. It’s best to not interfere. That’s Peter’s job.’ Things flew across the room, mostly thrown at Keith. “Why must you always throw things at me?”

“Because no one tells me anything! Especially you! Scratch that, only you. I’m old enough to know what is going on around me, even if it isn’t the greatest of subjects!”

“But that’s seriously something you really don’t need to know… _ever_.” A plate smashed on his head, but Keith didn’t budge. Suddenly, someone opens a door, and the floor creaked as the person walked. It was Peter… damn he looked hot. His hair was a mess, he was wearing baggy sweatpants, and surprisingly, shirtless. Scars littered his body, a noticeable one that made a line right through his chest. He looked a bit thinner than before… but either way, he was hot. Peter stretched and yawned. “What the hell is going on in here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if these characters come off as cringy.


	14. Chapter 14

Peter looked around the disorganized room. He looked at Keith, in his metallic form, Liam, who had objects surrounding his feet, and the Wade… What the hell was he doing here? Why was he here? Did he follow him home? Peter clicked quietly. He was going to murder him. “Hey Petey! You didn’t tell me you had a lost boy thing going on here! You know, they’re actually not half bad! Cool little dudes you know! Your eyes are turning red… shit.” Peter pounced at him, though Wade scrambled to the other side of the room. Peter pulled the fork out of the wall. He flipped over the tiny coffee table and threw the fork at him. Wade barely dodged it, but was caught when Peter shot a web at him. Peter pulled him towards the wall, knocking the wind out of Wade.

“ _Why. The fuck. Are you here?_ ”

“Shouldn’t you be asking that question?” Peter kicked him in the chest, and Wade winced when he heard a crack. “Yup, that’s a rib… that’s a rib… okay…”

“ _Answer me._ ”

“It would be nice if you got off of me.” Peter kicked him again in his chest. “Can you stop? That hurts…” He dug his foot into the injured area. Peter kneeled down next to him. “Listen here, ‘friend’... I could kill you, right here and now, but my folks are in this room, and I’d rather not let them see your blood on my hands. So you better start talking or I’ll break every single one of your ribs.” He whispered in his ear.

“Well, you dragged me here against my own will, which was the greatest thank you gift for snapping you out of whatever spider moment you were having there… thanks. These lovely folks actually helped me get out of your stupid webs, that can I say, are the strongest ducking thing I got tied up in. That shit is as strong as steel…” Peter blinked once, then twice. He dragged him here? He doesn't remember doing that. He probably had ‘a moment’ again, a moment that compromised their position and their safety. He looked back on his family who awkwardly shuffled in their place and the distinct webbing on the floor.

Peter groaned, and ran his hands through his hair. “I want you… out of here, got it? As soon as possible. And never come back, I won’t be so lenient the next time…” He looked at his broken and messed up home, the cracks in the walls, objects stuck in places they shouldn’t be, discarded things one the floor. Peter sighed. “I’m going to my room. And please, clean this mess up.” Peter walked down the hallway and slammed his bedroom door shut. He slouched against his door and ran his fingers through his messy hair. He looked down at his hands and sighed. He really, really, _really_ hates Wade Wilson.

  
Wade watched as Peter walked away. His ribs were still broken, so he couldn’t really move from his spot. “Are you okay?” Liam asked. “Peachy…”

“He’s not always like this…” Keith mumbled. “I beg to differ…” Wade spat out. “Wait, you talked to him before?”

“Yeah… When we first met, he threw me off a fucking building.”

“Wha- I’m going to talk to him about that! That’s mean!” Liam pouted. Nesra kneeled down next to him and put her hands on his chest. A green light came off from her hands, and he automatically felt better. “Thank you…” He mumbled. “Peter seems to have forgot me…”

“He did… After those sick bastards tortured him… it took a long for him to actually speak to us. I miss the old Peter. He was always optimistic you know…” Keith sighed. “Now he’s interested in keeping us safe.” Keith said quietly. Nesra and Liam looked down. “Me and Peter used to be really close.”

“Tell us about Peter, before Weapon X.” The voices in his head argued if they should tell about his past, but Wade thought they deserved to know.

“Well… he was _Spiderman_.”


	15. Chapter 15

Before Wade even knew about Peter, he knew him as Spider-Man. Some guy in Spandex who had the skills and agility of a spider. He would see bounties for his head and newspapers screaming that he was a menace (Though Spider-Man would do amazing things for the city, like saving it at least three times). He admired Spider-Man. He always tried to do the right thing, so was a little excited to go to New York City for a job.

He was in the middle of shooting a bunch of people in the head, when Spider-Man swooped down out of nowhere. He kicked down one of the guys and landed on his feet.’“O.M.G! Is that… SPIDER-MAN?!”

“And I’m guessing you’re Deadpool?”

“In the flesh baby~”

“Right… Anyways, I heard you were coming to New York, and I know you have a reputation to… kill… but you can’t do that in my city.”

“It’s not your city. You don’t own the city! So you can’t tell me what to do!”

“Yeah I can.”

“I’d like to see you try.” A man raised his gun at Peter from behind him. Just as Wade was about to shoot him first, Peter turned around, webbed the hand that contained the gun, and webbed his feet. The man struggled against the webs, and Peter punched him in the face. He tied up the injured and unconscious men and tied them to a light post. “You’ve been warned Pool.” Peter flipped away.

The next few encounters with Spider-Man were threats and arguments. He always yelled at him for “murdering” though he likes calling it “unaliving” people. Spidey even webbed some guy to the Brooklyn Bridge, which was impressive, and intimidating at the same time. One day, Wade was sitting on the roof, dangling his legs on the edge, and eating a stale taco, as per usual. He heard someone behind him, and pulled out a gun on them. “Shoot me, and I’m drowning you in the Hudson River.”

“Oh… It’s just you Spidey! I’d never shoot someone with an ass such as yours!”

“I don’t need commentary on my butt…”

“Awwww are you blushing?”

“No…”

“Right Right… can you take off your mask to prove a point?”

“Not for you, not for anyone.”

“Pleeeeeaaaassssseeeee?”

“Why can’t I ever get rid of you?”

“Because you can’t sweetheart!” Wade booped him on the nose. Peter pushed Wade away from him. Suddenly, a mixture sirens and gunshots were heard from both men. “I have to go. And get out of my city…”

“Wait, I wanna go!” Wade whined. “I’m a professional a getting rid of bad guys!”

“You could get rid of them, but you could never _catch_ them.”

“Could too!”

And that started when him and Spidey worked together. They caught bad guys and ate Mexican takeout afterwards. He noticed Peter had a huge appetite, bigger than his (Which was surprising, because he had a faster metabolism than him). Their team ups became something on a regular basis. Soon, they got closer to each other, they knew where each other lived, phone numbers, but never what’s behind the mask or names (Even though Wade would constantly throw around his name in a conversation).

That was until they were trying to stop a bomb in a building. Some douchebag decided to hold 400 people hostage in a building until they were paid 10 million dollars. If his demands weren’t met, then he’ll set off the bomb. “Okay here’s the plan, I, the one who could survive an explosion, disarm the bomb, you, fragile human, go evacuate everyone. Got it?” Spidey ran off into the building before Wade could say any more. Wade ran into the building, finding the crazed man holding a bomb. “S-Stay back! I’ll set it off!”

“Okay dude. What’s this about? Money just for money’s sake? Bills to pay? A nice new car for your lady?”

“None of your business! Back up!”

“Now then, no one needs to get hurt here. Put the bomb down, and you get to walk off with your life! Sound good?”

“I’m telling you, if you don’t leave, I’m taking this whole building with me!”

“Awww you’re bluffing!”

“I'm not bluffing!”

“Yeah-huh!”

“No I’m not!”

“Lier~” There was a light thump on the window. Both men turned to see webbing covering the window. “Yay! Spidey saved the day! Now you look like an idiot with a bomb with no hostages! Good for you!” Wade slowly clapped. The man flicked a switch on the complex bomb and held onto it tight. “This bomb has 2 minutes to go off, and I’m taking you with me!” Wade cursed under his breath. Spidey said not to kill, but he couldn’t detonate the bomb with him clutching it like if it were “ _his precious”_!

It would’ve been easier to shoot the guy, grab the bomb, and disable it. A casculty for a good cause. But nooooooo, Spidey has to have good morals. “Drop the bomb!”

“No!”

“You’re gonna die!”

“I don’t care!” Suddenly, the windows broke open, Spidey flying into the room and kicking the guy to the ground. The man banged his head on some furniture, and was knocked unconscious. “SPIDER-MAN WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!”

“Trying to help, obviously!”

“You being here doesn’t help!” Wade looked at the bomb, which by his calculations, only had thirty seconds until a cartoonish and deadly _KA-BOOM._ “You need to leave now! Wade ushered Peter to leave the building. “I want to help you, Wade.” Wade was taken aback by the use of his name, but shook it off when his voices so kindly reminded him of the situation. “You don’t have much time you have to leave!”

“I’m not leaving you just so you could get blown to bits!” Then-

  
“Thaaaaaaaat’s enough story time!” The group of children pouted at him. “You can’t end it there! What happened to Peter?” Liam whined. “Yeah! Or what happened to the guy!” Sev, who eventually came back into the room to see if Wade was still there. “Or the juicy details of when you guys made out.” Keith smirked. The group mischievously smiled at Wade. “I don’t Peter would take it kindly if I stayed longer…”

“Don’t mind Peter. He may be grumpy, but he can’t say no to our precious faces. Plus we’ll have Liam convince him.” Keith nudged Liam with his elbow. “Please Peter? I really like Wade, and I’ll be sad if he left! Pretty Please?” Liam made puppy dog eyes at Wade, and he automatically wanted to do whatever he said. “Nope. I’ll try to get on Peter’s good side.” Wade got up, and headed towards the door. The group of children groaned and stormed off into the hallway, all except Keith. Keith put a hand on Wade’s shoulder. “When are you gonna tell him? That you love him? All that he missed?”

Wade didn’t have an answer for that question. He wanted to tell him, _badly_. He wanted to go back to when they would kiss each other with such love and passion. He missed the simple things, like watching late night episodes of Kitchen Nightmares or The Golden Girls. He missed Peter’s laugh, his smile, his love for Wade, even when he was the last man on Earth who deserved it. He wanted to tell him that his father is worried for him, that his family is worried for him, that the whole world missed him, Spider-Man and Peter Parker.

But… he doubts that Peter would just blindly walk into something he’s unfamiliar with, either it be a family he forgot about, or an intimate and serious relationship. He doesn’t need the stress from before bothering him, now that Wade knows he has other people to care about now. Wade sadly smiled at Keith. “I don’t know when I’ll tell him. Maybe never…”

“He deserves to know.”

“He deserves to know his family. Not me…”

“Wade… he _loved_ you.”

“Not anymore…” Wade opened the door, refusing to look back at the boy. “Tell Peter that I’ll leave him alone, if that’s what he wants.” Wade closes the door behind him. He pulls of his mask and clutches it in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe this story has over 100 kudos! Thank you so much for those who actually take the time to read this! Thank you for those who leave comments, which always makes my day, and motivates me to continue writing this story.


	16. Sorry!

Not a chapter, but I was wondering if I should make a series of stories that brings a little more light into Peter’s past, if anyone would be interested. Or I could just explain as the story moves along. Tell me what you guys think!


	17. Chapter 17

Peter couldn’t forgive himself for risking the safety of his family to some guy in a suit who can’t shut up. He didn’t care if they happened to be friends in a life he forgot about, and that his over enhanced senses didn’t sense him as a threat for some odd reason, or the man who fed, and made Peter laughed. He was still a threat. He was an unknown factor he couldn’t account for. He was mysterious. He’s… _Wade_.

The man also seemed to have a way with weaponry. He could potentially be working for those sick freaks back in Canada. They needed to move. Somewhere less crowded, hopefully. And cheap. They could move to Brazil, or Greenland, maybe Australia? It wasn’t like money would be a problem. He could do his work in passing countries. He liked things cheap though, because having something like a mansion would raise suspicion.

Peter looked onto the traffic below him and winced when cars started to honk at each other. He sure as hell isn’t going to miss the sounds. This city practically forces him into alertness 24/7. He had more than one sensory overload, the doctor from Camp Shit calls it, in the city. He could say from experience that those sucked. For normal people, it’s like being more aware of everything, either is be light or sounds. But Peter… He hears every heartbeat, footstep, breath, even chewing. Everything is just loud. His world expands like if he was surrounded by trick mirrors, where there is no end to how far he could see. He could smell things like deodorant, sweat, liquor, and perfume, things you would not notice unless you are in close proximity to the person. He could feel every hair on his body be pushed by the wind, or anything touching him really. It was hell when it happened. His mind also switches off, what his family describes as “Spidery moments”. He doesn't remember said spidery moments, but now that put him in the predicament he is in right now.

He hears Wade climb up the fire escape to the roof. Peter noticed the way Wade breathes, when he’s trying to be be sneaky, they’re small quick breathes, but when he isn't trying to surprise him, it’s heavy. Sometimes he quietly hums, or says something under his breath which automatically gives him away. His heartbeat is steady, a strong thump against his chest. The man made his way up the fire escape, tripping over himself once, and stopped when he got on top of the roof. “Deadpool…”

“Peter look, I’m sorry I now know where your hideout is and that I know you lead a child army there, but I promise, I will never, ever ever ever ever, give you guys out.” Peter sighs. “Why are you apologizing?”

“Well, you were pretty angry when you kicked me out…”

“I realized that… it wasn’t your fault. I dragged you there, and you really had no say in that. If I’m angry at anyone it’s myself.”

“Oh… But I could make it up to you! How bout you and me explore the streets of the city that never sleeps? If you want food, you got it. Entertainment? Sure! Anything your pretty little head desires! _Be. My. Guest. Be my guest. Put my service to the test! Watch as I make crappy references and-_ and… what rhymes with references?”

“You really don’t have to do this Pool. It’s fine.”

“Ah, but I want to do this. It’s the least I can do.”

“Fine… But this ends at 5:00. Not any later or earlier. On the dot.”

“That’s… two hours!”

“Better start walking.” Peter smiled mischievously at Wade, who even with the mask on, he can see the disappointment in his face. “If you’re gonna be like that…” Wade suddenly scooped him up of the ground, as if he weighed nothing. “DEADPOOL WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!”

“Hush Spidey baby. Also, you might wanna hold your breath.”

“Wha-“ There was a purple flash. He felt like he was being thrown around, yet staying in place at the same time. His hairs stood on end, and he couldn’t breathe. This did not do good for his enhanced sensory powers. When he feeling stopped, he felt as if he were going to hurl. “What… did… you… do?” Peter spat out. “Teleportation baby boy! We can’t waste time! And yeah, it may feel terrible the first time around, but it’ll pass.”

“...How does… that work?”

“A bunch of shit we don’t have time to talk about. Now where to first?”

“Bathroom…” Peter groaned out. “You’ll be fine in a few minutes, or maybe when you barf all over me.” Peter flipped him off and Wade chuckled. After he stopped feeling sick, he started to notice the city around him. There were lights everywhere, advertisements trying to grab his attention, restaurants at every corner. “Welcome to Time Square, where creepy dudes dress up as Elmo for money. From here, we could go into the stores here, or maybe get something to eat, you know there’s a LEGO store around here? I love LEGOs! There was this one time where-“ Wade starts to ramble about the time he used a bunch of LEGOs to catch some dude. Peter laughed at the stupidity of how someone could fall into something like that. He even almost forgot he was being carried. Almost.

“Can you put me down?”

“Oops sorry Spidey!”

“Why do you call me that?”

“Spidey? Uh… because… because you always were able to climb walls, and shoot webs, and have your Spidey Sense, so I just call you Spidey sometimes!”

“Oh…” Wade pointed at every building they passed by, which he always has some ridiculous story to go along with. The sounds aren't as loud and foreign and strange. It blended in to every car passing by, or a group of people talking, or sounds coming from inside buildings. It was nice… Having Wade beside him was nice… He hated to admit it, but he liked Wade. He trusted him, at least to a limit. Peter looked up at Wade as he rambled about something he stopped paying attention to long ago.

Peter noticed he was armed, now that he thinked about it, he was always armed. He always had the same holster holding guns around his waist, the same two swords in his back, the same pistol which was noticeably sticking out of his shoe. It was weird… it’s not like anything is going to happen. But it always can.

Wade pulls Peter close to him in a smothering hug. “Mmph!” Peter yelled into Wade’s chest. “You were looking so huggable, that I had to hug you baby boy!”

“If you don’t let go Pool…”

“Let’s go to Dylan’s Candy Store! It’s a place, that’s filled with candy! I’ll get you some if you want…” Peter glared at the man who looked… distracted. As if he was looking for something through the crowd. “Deadpool?” Wade just dragged him through the crowd. He’s movements were a bit more tense and his grip on his hand was a bit stronger. These were differences that normally, others wouldn’t notice, not even Peter. Peter looked at one of the buildings. It was the candy store they He talking about. They were passing it. “We passed the store.” Wade continued to walk down the street, ignoring Peter’s statement. “Deadpool…”

He was pulled into another one of those hugs. Wade smiled at him and placed his head on his shoulder. “Look Pete, you gotta trust me on this one okay?” He whispered. Peter hesitantly nodded, wondering what he was getting into. They entered a McDonalds, it was small, and only a few people were there. Wade pointed a pistol at the door. People scattered for cover, some shrieked and a woman put her hand over her child. A man walked in, caught in surprise by the gun pointed at him. “Who are you and why have you been following us for the past hour?” Wade growled out. “He was what?!”

“Pay attention to detail sweetheart.” Wade mummered. He was so busy listening to Wade’s stupid (yet amusing, as much as he did not want to admit it) stories, that he couldn’t even realize the threat to his safety, to their safety. “What do you mean I’ve been following you? I have just been going on my merry way! You can’t make assumptions like that.” The guy awkwardly smiled. “Yeah right. Like I didn’t notice the two snipers on top of buildings, or the tracker you put on Petey here.” The man cursed under his breath. He slowly started to clap. “Well done. You caught me. It was kind of dumb to hire mercenaries to go after a mercenary, but hey, money is money.”

“Who the hell sent you?”

“Well that’s not a nice way to ask a question! Didn’t your parents teach you any manners? Oh yeah… you don’t have any!”

“I’m not asking, I’m demanding.”

“Not telling~” The man smiled playfully. All Peter could do is stand and watch. Wade was a mercenary. That guy was a mercenary. There are mercenaries after him. His family could be in trouble and it would be all his fault. Then… he realized something. If Wade is a mercenary, was he after him too? Was the free food, kindness, and their “friendship” all a lie? He… he brought him to their home.

The sounds outside became louder. Everything zoomed in and became way too bright to his liking. He was knocked with different smells that all together was disgusting. He gripped his hair and felt every single strand there. They’re gonna get recaptured. He’s going to get tortured again. His family is going to be hurt again. Two loud bangs made Peter cover his ears. He looked over to the mercenary who had to bullet holes in his legs.

Wade was coming towards him. He backed up and hissed at him, baring his fangs. “D-d-d-on’t touch m-me…” Peter stumbled on his words, his mind on the brink of going blank and just let his instincts speak for him. “Peter, what are you… oh. _Oh._ Look Petey, I’m not apart of them. Trust me.” Peter dryly laughed. “Trust you? When you’re a mercenary and you know where my family and I live?”

“Look Peter you have to listen to me, I’m telling the tru-“

“You could be lying! I can’t believe I…” Peter tugged on his hair. “Peter...”

“I let you in our home!”

“Peter.”

“You can kill us at any moment, any time, any place! And… now you’re gonna kill me, aren’t you? You’re gonna take me back. And It’ll be my own fault. And next is my family and every other-“

“ _Peter stop._ ” Peter stopped and stared at Wade. “Look at me.” Oh yeah, he was looking all right. Scared for his and his family’s life. Wade put his hands on his chin. Peter was waiting to see what he was planning. Then, he took his mask off. Wade’s face was littered with scars, kind of if his face was just burned off. He had no hair, and had distinguishably blue eyes. His blue eyes screamed out uncertainty and hesitation. He kneeled down before Peter.

“I know there are many reasons why you shouldn’t trust me. I mean, who could trust someone like me? Littered with scars, always wearing a mask, talks too much, mostly to myself, an EX-mercenary… But,” Wade smiled a smile that melted Peter’s cold heart. It was warming, and innocent. Something about that smile made him so fucking _sad_. “I l-... care about you way too much to ever sell you off for a couple of bucks. You’re worth more than that.”

Peter, for some god awful reason, started to cry. Wade got up and looked at him with worried eyes. “Are you okay? Did I do something? Is it my face? I’ll put my mask on immediately if it’s my face,”

“Shut up Wade…” Wade hesitantly put his hands around him. Peter, who didn’t care if Wade was a mercenary or not, returned back the hug. It felt… right. Like if that hug was something he has been lacking for a really long time. Wade shushed him and said comforting things to him. After a few minutes, they broke apart from their embrace. “Okay everyone, if you don’t want a bullet in your head, I suggest you leave.” Wade yelled out, and a small group of people automatically rushed out the door. “Sorry Pete, I gotta make a phone call. Now get to that corner!”

“Wha-“

“Get, Peter get!” Peter sat in the corner of the room and watched as Wade pulled out his phone with a silly Hello Kitty case on it. He dialed in someone’s number and put it to his ear

“Tony, I need you and your small army to get their asses to 3rd street. You know the McDonalds there?” Peter focused on the sound coming from the phone. He heard the voice of a man, but he couldn’t make out exactly what. Everything was still too loud. “Uh…” Wade looks at Peter. He made an audible gulp. “Well… It’s Peter…” Peter looked at Wade incredulously. He really can’t be telling other people about him, especially after the mercenaries that are after him. Wade awkwardly smiled at him.

“I’ll tell you later… No. Because he doesn’t trust me nor you enough to know about that. If looks could kill… I know, you should… I’m sorry… You think I haven't been trying? ‘Hey Pete, wanna go to that big tower over there? It’s really cool!’ You know how quick that man can shut someone down?... Okay, and hurry. Also no loud noises. They scare Peter… Bye Tin man.” Wade hanged up. Wade sat in the corner Peter was in. “Who were you talking to?”

“Tin man.”

“Who?”

“Iron Man. One of the Avengers… stubborn bastard… and very, very petty.”

“Wade?”

“Yeah?”

“Tell me stuff about me.”

“Sure! Well, you’re adorable. You have an ass that was blessed by the gods, You’re sassy, and-“

“No, tell me about _me_.” This past month in New York has been… confusing. Faces he’s never seen before claim to know him. It’s like if he just entered into some past life he didn't know about. And Wade, the biggest puzzle piece, speaking of things he’s never done, or probably never going to do. He’s cherry, yet melancholic. Sweet, yet dangerous. Something tells him that he’s missing, something about Wade. It’s been driving him mad, since the day he first laid eyes on him.

All he could remember is that damned room. The room where all he could do is stare at the same damn walls for what felt like years, hoping his family is okay. Hoping they didn’t move them somewhere, or hurt them any more than they usually do. He remembers just feeling pain, immense pain that quickly became numb, and something that he just was. He remembers when they let him out of the room and his whole mindset of life changed, if he could remember it.

If people are gonna inflict pain on him, why not inflict pain back? _Why not?_ They deserved it. As soon as he got back to their cell, he started to make his plan. He hardly remembers what he did before, but he knows that he never lethally harmed the guards. Now he can, because there’s nothing holding him back. And they escaped, and they crossed seas, Peter killing others in secret for a couple of bucks.

Now he’s in New York, and… his identity… he doesn’t really know if it’s actually him or a shadow of himself. It makes him more and more confused each day. He looked at Wade, who looked sad. “Oh… Yeah, I’ll tell you.”


	18. Chapter 18

[You’re really gonna tell him?]

“Not all of it…”

(You should! It would be like ripping off a bandage! Better to find out the ugly truth before he finds out accidentally!)

“Yeah but… he’ll hate me… He doesn’t need to know.”

“Know what?” Peter cocked his head to the side. “Nothing serious! Just the voices being the voices!”

“What?”

“I’m crazy, baby boy.”

“Okay?” The voices in his head argued with what they should tell Peter, and what they shouldn’t. Yellow says that he should tell him everything, it’s his right, but White says that he should know everything but their relationship. Both were valid points, making him confused on what he should say. What would Peter say… “Are you gonna say anything or what?”

“Yeah… yeah I’ll talk. Uh… Remember when I said I called you Spidey because you were spider like? Yeah… that’s a lie…” He waited to be hit, or a complaint of some sort, but it never came. “Uh okay… You were Spider-Man, a superhero. Shooting webs at the bad guys, saving the day, helping cats out of trees, that kind of stuff…”

“That… sounds incredibly stupid.”

“It wasn’t! You were like super hot and stuff! And you saved others! Did I mention how hot you were?” Peter’s cheeks turned pink. “Unfortunately, yes. But that’s not the point Pool.”

(That IS the point! That ass… That ass!)

“Yeah, well anyways, we teamed up, fought the bad guys and that’s kinda it. Nothing else. Nope. Nada.” Peter stared at him. He knows somethings up… Peter shook his head. “Okay, but explain how almost everyone in this fucking city knows me?”

“Well… You’re famous! As a superhero and a person! You’re the son of the richest person in this city, probably… And he and his band of misfits should be here right about-“ The door busted open. Then an onslaught of voices. “IS PETER OKAY? IS HE INJURED? IS HE DEAD?”

“He’s not dead dumbass!”

“I HAVE THE RIGHT TO WORRY ABOUT MY SON!”

“But we should calm the fuck down and put down our weapons, God…”

“Move dickheads!” Clint pushes through the swarm of heros. He ran towards Peter and Peter glared at him. Peter stood up and cracked his neck. Clint tried to give him a hug, but Peter dodged him. He punched him in the back, grabbed his shirt, and flipped him over. Before Clint could even react, Peter pinned him to the ground and raised a fist at him. “Peter, don’t you remember-“

Clint immediately shut up when Peter made a crater in the ground with his fists. Wade noticed his eyes were glowing red. He was probably hissing and clicking at Clint. Poor guy… Clint was like a cousin to Peter. Peter, before his disappearance, adored Clint, even when he teased him. It’s gotta be tough to be taken down by someone who used to care about you. “Hey baby boy, can we calm down for a momen-“

_HISS_

“Okay, you keep doing what you doing buddy.” The other heroes cowered in the corner, afraid of what would happen if they reacted. He knows they could take Peter down with the snap of their fingers, but he knew that they didn’t want to hurt Peter in any way. “Let him go… he’s an idiot, but he won’t try anything stupid.” Natasha said sternly. Peter looked at her. He picked Clint up by his shirt and threw him into the heroes. Tony caught Clint with one hand. “Petey?”

“What, Pool?”

“Those were the guys I was talking about…” Peter shrugged. He got off Clint and shuffled his way to Wade. “He deserved it.” Wade sighed. “No he didn’t.” Peter rolled his eyes. He grabbed Wade’s arm and hid behind him, pouting like a child. Tony took off his mask, man when will that dude give himself a break? He’s obviously running on a few hours of sleep, his hair is all matted and all over the place, the dude is barely functioning as a human being. Tony stared at Peter, making Peter flinch. “Peter…” His voice was hoarse, like he didn’t use it in years.

“I don’t know you… Any of you…” Peter mumbled into Wade’s arm. “We’re here to help…”

“Right…”

“Peter, we care about you. I care about you. People are after you and we just want to protect you.”

Peter silently clicked. “...Fine. But Wade stays by me.” The group reluctantly nodded. They walked out the store, all of them keeping an eye on the buildings and the people who passed them. People cleared out of the way and whispered and stared. Peter clutched onto Wade’s arm, not like Wade was complaining. “THATS PETER STARK!” The whole crowd whispers even more and takes pictures. “We should hurry…” Natasha looks at the oncoming crowd.

They made it to Stark Tower, where there already was a crowd of reporters. Clint, Nat, Tony, and Wade groaned. How in the world could his baby boy deal with this torment? “Friday, call security.” Tony Stark mumbled. Almost instantly, security guards rushed to clear the entrance. They entered the building and huddled in the elevator. Tony pressed the button to the 16th floor and waited.

The atmosphere was tense, Wade could sense it. He looked down to Peter, who looked like he had a million things on their mind. They all did. The door opened to a spacious living room. Bucky, Steve, and Sam were sitting on the couch. “Peter, it’s good to see you! I was on a mission that took forever, and I come back to be told that you’re here and… I missed you. We all did…” Sam trailed off. Peter just glared at him.

Jesus his baby boy was being cold. “We need to speak… _privately._ ” Tony says seriously. The others were about to protest, even Wade, but they all saw how broken he looks right now. “Wade comes too.”

“Peter, please, just you and-“

“ _Wade comes too._ ” Peter growled out. The room is so silent, that one could hear a pin drop. Tony mumbled a fine and shuffled towards the hallway. “You okay with this Petey?”

“Yeah…” They followed Tony into a small bedroom. It looked untouched and messy, like if a tornado went right through it. He motioned for Peter to sit. He hesitated, but reluctantly sat down. Wade stood in the corner. They deserved to talk together like this. “We’ve got a lot of things to talk about son…” Tony wrapped his arms around Peter. Peter visibly tensed, but didn’t push him away. “Well… for one… how was your day?”


	19. Chapter 19

_“What?”_

“You heard me, how was your day?” Peter looks at the older man like he’s crazy. You don’t just… make this huge fucking entrance and act like they were having a normal conversation. He doesn’t even know him… “Terrible…”

“Why?”

“Because of you, and your friends, and the stupid mercenaries after my fucking head.”

“Yeah… welcome to the fun of being around us! We’ve always got someone or something breathing down our necks…”

“Like you?”

“Like me…” Peter looked to Wade. Maybe he’ll get him out of this situation… but he just stands there, observing, calculating. He actually looks serious for once. Peter frowned, Wade shrugged. How dare he… He looked to the disheveled man next to him. “...Who exactly are you?”

“I’m… I’m your old man. I’m your father…” Tears fall down the man’s face. “You’re… you’re not my father. My dad is dead… Wait, he is?” He didn’t even think he had a father, or if he was alive. Why in the hell would he know anything about his father now? Why didn’t he know before? “My father’s dead… My father’s dead…” Tears ran down Peter’s face. The man who was supposed to be his father pulled him closer to him. “Hey, hey. I’m here now…”

“Y-you’re not my real dad…”

“I adopted you, Peter. Your father is right here.”

“You’re _not_ my real dad… And you never will be.” The man fell silent. He should stop pretending to be someone he isn’t. He got up and left the room. Finally… Peter let out a sigh of relief. “Thank god he left…”

“That was cruel of you Peter.”

“What? How was I being cruel? I don’t even know him, or what he’s capable of. Is it cruel to for me to be overprotective?”

“No, it’s not, but you could see that he’s trying.”

“I don’t care that he’s trying or not! He’s a threat.”

“He’s your father.”

“You have no right to tell me what I’m doing right! You don’t know what they do there, you don’t know the pain I’ve been through, you don’t-“

“I WOULD KNOW AS MUCH AS YOU KNOW! I’ve been there… For 5 fucking months. Heck,” Wade takes off his mask to reveal the scarred face. “They’re the reason why I look this way! They’re the reason why I have voices in my head that tell me to kill and murder, and _god_. Sometimes… sometimes they tell me to just end it… and I do… So don’t you dare say that I don’t know what you’re going through.”

He didn’t even… think, or begin to process what Wade has just said. He never thought he would be apart of that shit show too. “I’m sorry…” Wade sighs. “I’m not the one you should be apologizing to. You should be apologizing to your father. To your family out there. Not me…” Peter nodded. They walked out the room and into the hallway. Peter doesn’t say anything to Wade. He doesn’t know what to say. He realizes that… Wade has been nothing but good to him, and he won’t even give the time or day to act get to know him, to get to know what was before, what he was before. “Peter, I’m sorry for losing my temper…”

“Losing your- Wade, you’ve been nothing but kind to me. You shouldn’t be the one apologizing, I should…”

“Pete…”

“Drop it Wade…” Peter walked a bit faster to the living room, where the man he was talking to before was nowhere to be seen. Everyone else who he has seen before was there, and some that he didn’t know, worry and concern laced their faces. A man with blond hair mentioned for Peter to sit next to him. Peter looked to Wade, whose face was already covered with the same mask. He reluctantly sat next to him. “Peter,” the man started. “As much as we all want to celebrate your return, we do understand that wouldn’t be something you’re comfortable with, and that right now, we are strictly professional.”

Peter scratched his wrists, a little stigma that he found helps in stressful situations. “We want to talk to you concerning your safety.”

“...I know I’m in danger, but I cannot stay with you… I can’t leave my home.”

“Why not?”

“...Because I can’t.”

“Peter please be reasonable-“

“I am being reasonable! I said I can’t leave, and I don’t want to tell you why!”

“Peter doesn’t want to leave because he’s got a bunch of children he’s taking care of from Camp Canada.” Peter gapped at Wade he can’t be serious, right? Why the hell would he say something like that! They know now… their safety has been compromised. “Why the he-“

“Peter we’re dealing with mercenaries who were most likely hired by Hydra. They could’ve already know where you were going, where your family is, and to get you and them separated. They may not be experienced mercenaries, but if I wasn’t there Peter… You would’ve had a bullet in your head. So would you rather have their lives in danger because you have trust issues, or will you open the fuck up?” Peter fell quiet. He gripped his hairHe mumbled apologies to Wade in a slur. They could be dead, and it would be all his fault. His family could be in danger. The breathing in the room was too loud too loud too loud. There was buzzing all around them and Peter hated it. Everything was zooming in and the room smells of gunpowder and trash. The tugging of his hair made things worse, but Peter wouldn’t stop. He _refused_ to stop.

Wade said something and disappeared, their voices were too loud to comprehend. “Hey, hey you can hear me right?” Someone whispered, so that it wasn’t as loud as everyone else. Peter slightly nodded his head. The man tapped on the seat he was sitting on. Peter felt the vibration. “Can you do that.” He tapped the couch again. Peter tapped the side of his head. There was no one talking anymore, just the vibrations from the couch. Everything wasn’t as loud as it was before.

“You with me Pete?” The man spoke in a normal tone now. “Mhm…”

“You wanna talk about it?” Peter shook his head. “Can I touch you?” Peter didn’t respond to him. He doesn’t know if he can handle touch right now… “Wade said something that scared you?” Peter nodded. The man curses in what he now knows is Russian, since many scientists at the program were Russian. All he could pick up was “murder him”. “Are you okay with me being here?” Peter shrugged. “How ‘bout everyone else?” Peter shook his head. He looks to the others who still looked concerned. “You heard miniature Stark, skedaddle!” The group slowly moved out of the room. “That okay now?” Peter nodded.

“I HAVE BRUNG THE CALVARY!” Peter winces at Wade’s loud voice. He doesn’t look up from his lap. “Wade Wilson I will _murder_ you.” The man spits out. “Not in front of the children!”

“Peter isn’t a child, he is an adult and fully capable of taking care of himself.”

“Not baby cakes over there, these children. Come on, you guys are making me look stupid.” A child giggles, his child giggles. His own. They’re alive. “L-Liam?” Peter cringes at how weak he sounds. “Peter?” One by one, his family walks out of the portal. Peter tackles them into a hug, and mumbles apologies. “Why are you crying?” Liam asks, and Peter shushed him. “Its okay now… you’re here, I’m here… we’re safe…”

  
Wade watches contently as Peter comforted (more like confused) the people he met at that stupid camp.He snickered when he saw Bucky’s surprised expression. “Are those…”

“The people he’s met at Camp Canada? Yeah.”

“You do know that we’re going to have to tell the others, right?”

“That’s the point.”

“How would Peter feel about this?”

“Peter cares for these kids… a lot. He thinks he has to go through the trouble of taking care children alone. He thinks he could handle it, but he can’t. I’ve seen him not eat just to give a whole tray of food to them. He needs help, but he doesn’t know when to except it. Now isn’t the time to go at Peter’s pace, especially since he’s being followed and tracked.” Bucky grunted. “It’s unfair… for him, for us, mostly for you…”

“I don’t need your sympathy. I’m perfectly fine. This is fine.”

“You lie Wade Wilson.” Wade dryly laughed at the comment. He didn’t know why he laughed. Maybe to cheer up the mood. Maybe to laugh at how unstable he’s been these past weeks. He doesn’t even know anymore. The two men moved their attention to Peter, who walked towards Wade, his cold eyes made him shiver. A quick hard slap made him step back. “You’re dead to me.” He hissed out. “You best not go near my family ever again.”

“Peter-“ Keith mumbled from his spot. “Don’t argue with me. We’re leaving. Somewhere far, far from here. Safety’s been compromised.”

“I’m don’t wanna leave! This place is cool! It’s home!” Liam pouted.

“We’re going and it’s final.”

“But Wade! Why would you hit him, he did nothing wrong! I like him… so does Sev, and Keith, and Nes, right you guys?” The other children did nothing but stood there. “You can’t!”

“I can.”

“I won’t let you take me away!”

“IT’S EITHER LEAVE EVERYTHING YOU LOVE OR DIE, IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT LIAM? TO BE DEAD ON THE FUCKING STREET? TO BE TORTURED AND BEAT AND EXPERIMENTED ON? CAN’T YOU SEE THAT I’M TRYING TO PROTECT YOU? SACRIFICES MUST BE MADE!” Liam ran towards Wade and clutched onto his leg. Wade didn’t move, more or less breathe. The couch, the small coffee table, and other objects lifted up from the ground. Bucky fell of the couch when it tilted over. “Liam stop the bullshit, let’s go.” Liam still clutched Wade’s leg. “ _Liam I swear to god._ ” The little boy didn’t budge.

Peter tsked. His eyes glowed a bright shade of red. He opened his mouth to reveal sharp, hooked fangs. He hissed at him and Liam. “Peter, don’t hurt him… please. Or… Or I’ll hurt you!” Sev stood by Wade, then Nesra, then Keith. They all surrounded the man. Bucky even stood by him. All Wade could do is stare at Peter who was fuming with rage. Peter glared at the group. He clicked and grumbled and growled, yet he didn’t attack. He sat on his hind legs, and stayed there, not blinking, just a deadly glare. Wade gulped. “Y-You guys should go…”

“Wade… we’re not leaving you here.” Keith put a hand on Wade’s shoulder. “You’re our family too.”

“No… no I’m not… I’m not… just go… I’ll be fine.”

“You’re not fine.”

“I am.”

“You’re such a liar!”

“I know...” Wade cracks a weak smile. “I know I am. I lie about a lot of things. I lie about myself, my happiness, my emotions. I hide them. I know… but it isn’t the first time, so like I said, I’ll be fine… He’s trying, okay? So please, for his sake and for mine, go with him.” They refused to move. Peter cocks his head to the side, clicking. Wade sighed. If they weren’t going to leave him, thenhe’ll just have to calm Peter down to make sure he’s not a threat to anyone but himself right now. “Baby boy, can we talk?” Peter responded with a low growl. “Petey, you’re scaring your family. See, they’re _afraid_.”

Peter scrunched up his face in confusion. Hopefully he was getting to him… hopefully. “Yeah, so can we talk about this?”

“ ** _T-Talk…?_** ”

“Yeah that’s right. A nice simple conversation. Over some food? Tacos? Remember when we would go get some Tacos? I’m not an enemy, okay. Neither is anyone here.” Wade moved from the children’s grip. He slowly moved closer to Peter. “That’s right babe, I’m not dangerous.” He slowly placed down his weapons. “I’m your friend.” Peter slowly got up and walked towards him. Wade closed his eyes, expecting Peter to attack him, but he didn’t. He opened one eye to see him staring at him. That’s better than having his neck snapped in half. “See? No weapons. Just a heart to heart, man to man, super to super.”

Peter poked his face, repeatedly. “Stop that.” He continued to poke his face. He covered his face with both of his hands. “Stop…” He continued to mess around with his face. “What? My mask?” Peter poked his cheek. “Baby boy, I don’t want your family knowing how ugly I look. I look like a… like a fucking avacado that had sex with a raisin, or a bunch of hobos fucking in a shoe like a big orgy-“

_Poke._

“ _Sigh..._ Anything for you Petey-pie…” Wade peeled off the mask, already feeling eyes on him from the children. “You happy now?” The poking seized and Peter just stared at him. What does he even think about in these moments. Wade decided to gamble with his life, and put his hand on Peter’s cheek. Peter leaned into the touch and a low sound came from his chest. Was he… purring? “So… Spiders purr now? I didn’t know that. Gotta go google search that one.”

“S… shut up…”

“It talks.”

“Mmmm shut your face…”

“Baby boy, this isn’t X-Men Origins. Not going back to that… what a terrible movie…”

“I’ma… web your mouth…”

“I know you will… So we good baby boy?”

“No… hate you so much…”

“I know you do…” Wade was about to move his hand away, when Peter grabbed his land and put it right back in the same spot. “This… this is the only reason why I didn’t snap your neck right ‘bout now… don’t stop… feels nice…”

“Secret kink unlocked?”

“You’re an idiot.”

_Your idiot._

“I know… You know we’re going to have to have a nice long talk right?”

“Mhm.”

“And you’re going to accept help that these people are giving you, right?”

“Mmmmmm fuck you…”

“If you want to.” Peter gave off a warning growl. “Also you owe them an apology.”

“I know… sleep first M’tired…”

“Gotcha baby boy.”

“Stop calling me that…”

“Baby boy? Should I call you bubble butt then? Sexy in spandex? Legs that just won’t quit. Petit araignée?”

“Stop…” Wade chuckled. “Nope.” He emphasizes on the P. “Alright bubble butt, let’s go catch some z’s.” Wade lifted up Peter with ease, something he used to do often. He would sneak up on him and lifted him up, grabbing his butt in the process, something that usually gets him hit, but they laughed it off afterwards. Peter seemed to not care about being carried around. He remembers exactly where Peter’s room was. He slowly opened the door to see his room untouched. His nerdy posters were still there, and the geeky Star Wars themed bed sheets. The desk was littered with small trinkets, photos, and pens. His two books were sitting neatly in the corner of the desk. Tony really didn’t change the room after Peter moved out.

Wade placed Peter on the bed, and tucked him in. He was about to leave when Peter sat up. “Keep my family safe…” And he passed out. “Sure thing Peter.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really know how to write Bucky, so can you guys tell me if he seems a bit OOC?

Wade exited the room and rested his head against the door. Well he royally fucked up... Peter hates him. He’s probably not going to want him around anymore…

[That one’s on you big guy.]

(R.I.P Peter’s affections for you! ALLLLLL BY MYSEEEELLLFFF)

[You deserved this]

(Should’ve never said anything)

 _I know…_ He said to himself. Before he could leave Peter alone, he bumped into Keith. “Wade, we need to talk.” Wade scoffed. “Okay, Hi! And bye! Fun talk.”

“You really can’t be serious right now.”

“You should know I’m never serious! I hardly have an attention span, and it’s running thin talking to you! Toodles!”

“Why don’t you just tell Peter that you love him? About everything that happened before? Why don’t you try to fix what was before?”

Wade gritted his teeth. Why couldn’t this kid leave him alone! “Because the man in there is not the same man that loved me! And I don’t know if he’ll ever love me, especially after today. So I’m going to do what I do best and run away.” Wade pushed Keith away, but he put his hand on his shoulder.

(When will this kid get the gist?!)

[We’re a lost cause]

(Always running away from our problems)

[Leave us alone]

(It’s what we deserve to be)

“I won’t let you.”

“Why can’t you get through your head that I’m a terrible person? Why can’t you see that this is good for all of you?!”

“BECAUSE PETER USED TO TALK ABOUT YOU ALL THE TIME WADE! I… I practically know you like the back of my hand just from talking Peter. You love Golden Girls, you’re an exceptional cook and your pancakes are always the best, you have a sickening passion for Mexican food, you care when you act like you don’t, you hide your fears and insecurities behind that stupid grin of yours, and as much as everyone thinks you’re a monster you’re actually a sweet and caring guy who made mistakes!”

The boxes fell silent. He… he really said that about him? All while he was at that terrible place?

“Peter was tortured… a lot. Always speaking out, doing everything to irritate the scientists with his crappy jokes. He hides his pain behind a stupid grin too… When he was missing for over two months I thought he was dead… we bought he was dead… when he came back… he changed. He didn’t talk as often, didn’t laugh, didn’t smile. I think that… I think that if it weren’t for us… he wouldn’t really care about himself… So I’m sorry if he’s been insufferable, but he’s broken up inside, and I know you can help.”

Wade stayed silent. He couldn’t think of anything to say in this situation. I’m sorry? I can’t? I want to? So much for the merc with a mouth…

“So will you please stay? Peter needs you, even when he acts like he doesn’t…”

Wade took a deep breath. “...Okay.”

  
What ended up happening was that the children would sleep where Peter is sleeping, just so when he wakes up his mind will be at ease. Everyone was bickering over what was the next move and what to do, and honestly, Bucky just wanted them to shut up. It’s been a long day and he wants some sleep… but like always, he had a hard time falling asleep. So he went in the kitchen, pulled out Peter’s cookbook and picked a recipe. “Chocolate Chip Cookies, Aunt May style…” Bucky says to himself. Bucky hums a tune he barely remembered from way back when.

He hears something clicking noise from the ceiling. Bucky immediately went into attack mode. He looked up to see who it was, only to find Peter fucking Parker hanging upside down and staring at him. “Jesus fuck… don’t do that! If you’re going to stay here, you don’t scare me! I have a tendency to hurt others when they sneak up on me. So if you value your ligaments, tendons, and bones, don’t do that again…” Peter shrugged, which was confusing at first because he was upside down. He flipped off of the web he was on and gracefully landed on his feet.

Bucky went back to looking at the recipe. He took a few glances at Peter. He looked tired and frustrated, his nose wrinkled up in thought. He took a seat on the counter and stared at the cookbook. “What are you thinking about Pete?” Peter glared at him and scoffed. “None of your business…”

“Right right…” Bucky gets milk, butter, flour, and eggs. The chocolate chips were in a bag in the cabinet, a post-it note saying “DO NOT TOUCH”, the one he put there for greedy hands. That’s when it clicked. “Peter, want to make some cookies?”

“Cookies… fucking cookies!” Peter laughs at him. Was that the right thing to do? “No.” Nevermind then. Oh well, more fun for him… And more cookies for him. Bucky combined the ingredients into a small metal bowl. He almost dumped the whole packet of chocolate chips, until Peter stopped his hand. “Don’t do that, follow the recipe.”

“But I like chocolate! It’s my version of the recipe!”

“If you liked chocolate so much, then you should’ve made brownies. These are not brownies.” Peter poured some of the chocolate chips in the mix, and put it back. Old Peter used to yell at him for that. Old habits die hard, he guesses. Bucky poured a small amount of dough into the pan that he greased. Satisfied with how the dough were easily spaced out from each other, Bucky placed the tray in the preheated oven. He turned around to look at Peter once more. He apparently sat back down in he counter and he still had the frustrated look on his face… “Okay kid, let’s talk. I’m not good at comforting people but hey, you and Steve taught me to try, so here’s me. Trying.”

“I’m so tired of talking…”

“Ain’t that the truth… but it helps, even if at the time it didn’t.”

“Go away…” Peter croaked. Bucky sighed and took a seat next to him. “That’s what I used to say. That used to ended with either me alone to my thoughts, eventually leading to a mental breakdown. So your choices is to suffer in silence, or I stay, we talk out the bad shit, and let that weight be lifted off your chest.”

“...Fine.”

Bucky smiled victoriously. He took a seat next to him on the counter, making sure he’s giving him space. “Well kid how was your day?”

“...” Peter glared at him, his hazel eyes turning red. Bucky laughs nervously. Does that mean something good or bad? He couldn’t tell. “Terrible…” He mumbles. “Why?”

“Cause of you guys asking me stupid questions like ‘how was your day?’.”

“It’s better than me asking how do you feel right now. Or some other invasive question.”

“I guess…”

“So I know that’s not the only reason why today was terrible.”

“You promise you won’t tell anyone else?” Bucky stuck out his pinky. “Pinky promise.” Peter stared at his hand. Bucky waved his pinky and Peter looked at him like he was crazy. “Oh, uh, look you wrap your pinky around mine like this…” Bucky lifted up Peter’s hand, which he was surprised Peter would let him do that, and wrapped his pinky around Peter’s. “And that’s how you know we made a promise.” He shook Peter’s hand. “There. Now everything that is said here will not leave this room.”

“Thank you…”

“No need to thank me. I’m just being a good person.”

“I… I guess it’s cause all these people know me, and I don’t know them, or what they would do to me… What they are to me. I’m… I’m scared.”

“I know the feeling…” He does know the feeling. The feeling of forgetting something, something important, someone important. The feeling that you’ve done something wrong, but you don’t know what. The feeling that everyone hates you, or tries to make you become something you’re not anymore. It’s scary. He sympathizes with the kid. No one should ever have to go through anything like he did… “And Deadpool…” Peter grits out. “He’s only looking out for you.”

“Yeah well… Why the hell did he bring my family to this place! I don’t even know anyone here, what if you hurt me?!”

“I won’t. Nobody here won’t. Wade won’t . As much of an ass he could be at times, he does care. We all do. I’m not asking you to just put your trust in us like that, but can you at least… try?”

“No… No no no… I… I said too much.”

“Hey that’s progress! Doesn’t it feel good to get that off your chest?” Peter scoffed. “If anything I feel more afraid than assured.” Peter got up from the counter and walked towards the living room. Bucky got the cookies out of the oven and sighed. They got a long way to go to get through Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe I made 20 chapters of this... Thank you for taking your time to read this!


	21. Chapter 21

It was morning. Peter didn’t feel like getting up, even after he didn't sleep at all. He looked over to his family, who all turned his backs to him. They hate him. He knows that. He knows that he can do nothing to make it up to them. He pulled the covers over his head. He heard shifting, small feet, small breaths, cautious and careful. Liam… He’s obviously trying to sneak past him. Peter closed his eyes. He wasn't going to bother him right now. Not after yesterday… Next was Nesra, then Seven, then Keith. Now there’s just him. He figured he should get up and watch them, but they wouldn’t like that one bit.

Time passed and someone opened the door. The smell of food drifted to his nose. Someone sat nearby him, Peter still not moving.He heard heavy deep breaths, but quiet footsteps. The closer he got the more he smelled like gunpowder and Mexican food. Wade. He Didn't want to talk to him. Not now...“I know you’re awake dumbass, you’re always stiff when you’re pretending to sleep.” Peter tensed up. Maybe he’ll just… ignore him. “I brought food. Pancakes. Wade and Bucky style, though mine is obviously better.”

Peter wasn’t hungry, but his stomach growled in protest. Wade pushed the plate next to him. “Eat the pancakes Peter… please?” Peter slowly got up and grabbed the plate, not even laying an eye on Wade. He slowly punctured the pancakes with his fork. He didn’t care about how it tasted, the food felt stale and numb in his mouth, like it wasn’t supposed to be there. He looked down at his plate pleadingly, as if the plate was going to make the conscious choice to leave. “Just two more bites. Large ones. Then you don’t have to eat anymore, okay?”

Peter nodded. He closed his eyes as he stuffed his mouth with the syrup caked pancakes. “Don’t force yourself Peter, chew that first.” Peter again nodded, chewing the food in his mouth. He took another bite and swallowed it. “Okay good. See, you did it. But you have crumbs on your mouth… and syrup…” He felt wet fingers wipe off whatever was on his mouth. “There… such a messy eater… anyways, want something to drink? Go in the living room? Watch some TV?” Peter shook his head. He’d rather stay here… Alone…

Wade left the room with the pancakes. Peter laid back down again. He just stared at the wall, letting his thoughts consume him.

 

Wade woke up. He was surprised he was still here, and there’s no sign of him trying to temporarily end things. He got up and went to kitchen. The least he can do was make breakfast. He decided to make his world famous pancakes for all. He didn’t expect to see Liam walk in. “Morning kid.” The kid sat on a nearby bar stool and put his head down. “Want some pancakes?” The kid nodded. “Chocolate chip? Blueberry? Strawberry? Choices choices!”

“Chocolate chip.”  
  
“Good pick Kid! You have taste! Unlike someone…” Peter used to like banana flavored pancakes. He used to tease him for it. He missed those times… “Wade?” The kid looks so fricking innocent god.

[You’re going to ruin him]

“What did Peter used to do in the morning?”

“Well… he asked for banana pancakes, the fiend… But I’d make them anyways. We would watch TV, or snuggle up in each other or have some lazy morning se- Kissing! We’d kiss!” Not in front of the children! He scolds himself. Liam shrugs. The pancakes were done. He placed a plate filled with chocolate chip pancakes, syrup, and a fork in front of Liam. He saw the boy move his food around the plate. “What’s wrong kid?” He shook his head. Just like Peter… “Okay let’s play the guessing game. You don’t say anything but nod or shake your head. And I guess what’s wrong. Okay?”

Liam nodded. “Okay… is it about Peter?” He nods. “Is it about the fight you guys had?” He nods. “You’re angry at Peter?” He shakes his head. “Disappointed?” He shook his head again. “Scared.” He nods. “Scared for what… Scared that he won’t like you anymore?” He shakes his head. “Scared why? I’m at my ends here kid.” Liam bites his lip and looks down.

“Because… because Peter… I don’t want him to think that we hate him… the last time we got into an argument was when we found out he doesn’t eat as much as us. He’ll give us meals and dinners, and not eat one bit. Keith started it, then we all joined in. After the argument, Peter’s been more seclusive and out at work and- I don’t want that happening again.” Tears fell down Liam’s eyes. Wade didn’t know what to do. Should he hug him? Should he console him. He didn’t want Peter to be angry at him, but he wasn’t going to leave the kid crying!

“Hey kid, look at me.” Liam slowly lifted his teary eyes at Wade. “I promise that I’ll make sure Peter takes care of himself okay?” Liam nodded. “Thanks Wade…”

“You don’t have to thank me kid. Now eat your pancakes before they get cold and soggy.” One after the other, the rest of Peter’s kids woke up. Then Bucky woke up, who insisted that he helped made his famous Brooklyn Style Pancakes™️. He brought some to Peter, who was lost in his thoughts at the time. At least he ate some of it… Tony walked into the kitchen. He looked at the children and sighed. “So, am I a grandpa now?”

“He’s not our dad!” Sev shouts. “He’s more like a big brother!” Tony shrugs. “So what, are you Peter’s dad?” Tony nods. “Cool! Do you have baby pictures?” Tony scrunches up his face in thought, that quickly turned into a small smile. “In fact, I do. My favorite was when Clint thought it would be cute to take pictures of Peter in his Lion costume that he hated very much.” Liam, Nesra, and Sev followed Tony somewhere else in the large apartment.

Bucky went and followed Steve somewhere after Steve woke up. So the only people that were left in the kitchen were Keith and Wade. Keith silently ate cereal, because he refused to eat pancakes. “Wade.” Keith looks up at him, his face looked cryptic, and Wade couldn’t figure out what it meant. “Yeah?”

“Where’s Peter?”

“In his room.”

“Figures…” He stuffed a spoonful of cereal into his mouth. “How are you?”

“Rainbows and Kittens on my side!” _That’s a lie and you know it…_ He says to himself. Vanessa is dead, Ellie hates him, Peter can’t even look him in the eye. He’s tempted to go back to being a mercenary, drown himself in a wails and screams of others, but he knows that’s not the right thing to do. His boxes won’t shut up and he’s scared what to do next, and what the consequences will be. “Liar. Why do you lie about yourself that much?! If you’re feeling like shit then just tell someone! You’re not alone!”

“Kid… It’s fine. I’m fine. Everything’s fine with me. Just… thinking about stuff and adapting that’s all.”

“Whatever Wade…” Keith goes back to eat his cereal. The kid is very observant… He notices things that even Peter sometimes couldn’t notice. He cares for him even when Wade does his best to drive him away. He missed someone like that in his life… He’s a good kid. “What are you staring at?” Keith glares at him. “Sorry…” Keith gets up and shoves the bowl into his hands and leaves the room.

It was the time all of them dreaded. The time that they were to talk about everything, and what they should do going forward. Everyone was in the meeting room. Sam, Steve, Bucky, Natasha, Clint, Wade, Peter, the children Peter brought, and him, Tony Stark, Iron Man. The room was tense. Everyone was tense. He was mostly worried for his son, and his sons “family”. He looked at Peter who sank down into the chair. “Alright, well let’s consider this meeting started.” Steve says in his most formal voice. “The topic we should touch on first is…Peter.”

Everyone looks at Peter, Peter not looking at any of them. “Peter, where were you all these months?” Steve asks. They already knew the answer. They already knew who took them and why. Tony knows this is to build trust with Peter, not knock it down. “We were at some Weapon X facility in Russia, then we got moved to an abandoned jail in Canada…” Peter says quietly. “Explain what they did to you.”

“Tortured me. Tortured _them._ Experiments and torture over and over and over… Then they’d give us food, then lock us up. It was the same routine everyday.”

“So how did you escape?”

“There’s a peep hole in the jail door. Big enough to fit a fist in it. I punched one of the guards once when they were being a dick. So one day, I used my webs to knock the guy out. We managed to steal the guards weapons and we broke the door opened. We fought our way through. When we got out of the jail, we continued to run. And we never looked back.”

“Do you remember anything before Weapon X?” Tony asks. He needs to know his son is still there, and remembers him. The son that loved him, not the husk of what he is now. “I remember my parents dying. They were in a plane crash. Died when I was not even 2 yet. I also… I remember… Uncle Ben and Aunt May! How could I forget them… Where do they live, I forgot, but I gotta let them know I’m okay and _oh my god_.” Peter smiles to himself, unaware of where his Aunt and Uncle really are… “Where do they live?” Peter asks again. The room was silent. “ _Where do they live?_ ” Peter insisted. “Dead Peter. They’re dead. They died a long time ago. I’m sorry…”

Tony looks at Wade. Is he trying to have Peter kill him or what?! “They… what? They… they can’t be!” The room stays silent. “They are… oh my god they are… I. I don’t have any parents. Expected. Expected expected _expected…”_ Peter grips at his hair, but let’s it go. Peter looks up at Tony at his side of the table. “And you adopted me… you said… you said you adopted me. Since when?” The coldness in Peter’s voice made Tiny shiver. “Right after the accident.” He answers almost immediately.

Peter slams his hands on the table. “Why? Why me? Why not leave me there? Things… things could’ve been better… Then we wouldn’t have to deal with all your bullshit! And your fancy fucking house and these weird fucking people and these memories…” Peter curses and strikes the table, breaking a piece of it in the process. The children move next to Wade. Peter picks up the piece of the table and threw it to the floor. Tears rolled down his face.

“Why can’t I remember anything!? Am I just some husk! Some… some error? You talk about this other Peter, the Peter you knew, and I’m not that Peter… I’m not that Peter… I want to be that Peter… But I have to be so… so fucking useless!” Peter stomped on the table piece. “Peter you are not useless. It’s okay if you don’t remember anything, but we su-“ Steve stops when a piece of the table is thrown at him. “BULLSHIT. Stop trying to reassure me! I’m a freak! I’m yelling and hurting you for my own emotional problems! I don’t know you yet you’ve helped me out and what am I doing to return the favor?! I’m scaring off the only people I trust with my life and… and…”

Peter runs out of the room. No one tried to stop him. They knew it was for the best. Wade curses out loud and he leaves the room. Tony stands up. He’s going in his bed...


	22. Chapter 22

“Peter? Peter where are you?” Wade went after Peter. He was nowhere in this large apartment. He shouldn’t have said anything. Fuck…

 

[This is your fault]

 

“You think I don’t know that?! Now are you going to tell me how terrible I am, or are you going to let me find Peter?”

 

[(...)]

 

Finally, he finds Peter trying to break open a window. He was in one of the guest rooms. “LET ME OUT YOU STUPID COMPUTER!”

 

“I will not let you leave like this Mr. Parker.” Friday says with some assertiveness in her voice. “IS THIS TONY’S DOING?! I’LL KILL HIM!”

 

“It’s not. But I know how emotionally vulnerable you are. And it would be a terrible idea to let you out like this.” Peter kicks the window, it violently shakes, but doesn't break. “Pete…” He whispers. Peter turns around, his eyes blood red. “Let. Me. Out.” He practically hisses out. “Peter you gotta calm down.”

 

“CALM DOWN?! MY AUNT AND UNCLE IS DEAD! MY PARENTS ARE DEAD. AND I'M A THREAT TO EVERYONE!”

 

“You’re not a threat.”

 

“Oh yeah? How about the time I threw you off a building? Huh? Or when I dragged you home with the mindset of feeding you to my family?”

 

(Kinky.)

 

[Well he does make a point]

 

“It’s fine Peter. I forgive you.”

 

“Will you forgive me when I end up actually killing someone?! Oh wait, I killed you!”

 

“I came back.”

 

“Others won’t!”

 

“I’ll keep you from doing anything bad to yourself or others.”

 

“You can’t… you can’t you can’t you can’t you  _ can’t. _ ” Wade slowly walked towards Peter. “Peter I care about you, okay? Everyone in this place does. We want to protect  _ you.  _ I for one don’t care what happens to me, as long as you’re safe and happy.” He walked even closer to Peter. He even took off his mask. “Come on Peter… let people into your life. I want to protect you and make you happy.”

 

Peter hugs Wade tightly, maybe a little too tightly, but that’s okay. “I’m scared…” He says into his shirt. “I’m scared I’ll hurt the people who actually give a shit about me…”

 

“It’s okay. You won’t hurt us.” Peter sobbed into his shirt. “I don’t know why you're still sticking around… thank you, Wade…”

 

_ I love you. _

 

The words rang through his head, bubbling in his throat, crawling to get out, but he restrained himself. “Maybe… maybe we can be friends… maybe I can trust you.” Trust. That’s all Wade wants from Peter now. Trust. It’s his first step-

 

[(To getting Peter back)]

 

To at least maintaining a friendship with Peter.

 

[You know that’s what you want.]

 

(We want Petey back!)

 

“We can’t do that. This is for Peter, not us.”

 

(I want to wake up next to Peter again! Mmmmm waking up to that ass… That ass!”

 

“Yeah, well knowing me and us, that’s not going to happen. So shut up about it.”

 

“Wade?” Peter looks up at him, his beautiful doe eyes that screamed innocence stared right into his. “Sorry baby boy… voices…”

 

“What do they say?”

 

“Things you don’t need to know…”

 

“Tell them to shut up. I don’t like them talking about me…”

 

_ You heard that guys? Shut the fuck up.  _ He sneers in his mind. They did. Peter yawns, his grip on Wade tightens. “You tired baby boy?” All he got from Peter was a nod. He scooped Peter up, like he always did when he found Peter sleeping in some random place, either at Wade’s or his home. He took Peter to his room and placed him on the bed. He was about to leave Peter to sleep peacefully, when Peter let out a choking noise and wrapped his arms around his neck. “Stay?” He asks tiredly and all innocent. How could he say no to that!

 

Wade laid down next to Peter. “You okay with this baby boy?”

 

“Yeah. I trust you.” Wade smiled to himself. This is probably the closest he and Peter will ever get to what they had before. He can deal with that. He can definitely deal with this.

* * *

 

Steve looks into Peter’s room to find a pleasant surprise. Peter and Wade, sleeping together, their arms and legs wrapped around each other. It reminded him of how Peter and Wade were before. It’s sweet… “Peter’s in there?” Bucky whispered, and Steve nods. “They’re so cute together. When they’re not… You know…” Steve motions his hands and Bucky snorts. “Too bad Peter doesn’t remember anything…” Bucky wraps his arms around his waist. “I’m scared for them Buck… Wade was in such a fragile state before… He doesn’t tell people when he’s not okay, and I can’t tell if he is or not okay, and the fight, and now this! A-and Peter isn’t any better! He yells about how unstable he is! I want to help them but I can’t! It’s so frustrating!”

 

“Shhh baby, I know it’s hard… I know neither of them won’t let you help… It’ll work itself out, alright? Also you’re talking too loud…”

 

“Right sorry…” Bucky places a trail of soft kisses to his neck. “Peter’s kids too…” Steve sighed. “Does that make Tony a grandpa?”

 

“Pfff a grandpa? He’d probably freak out over that fact. One thing Tony wouldn’t do is admit he’s old.” The two of them laughed quietly. They stopped when a shot of webbing almost hit them. “ _ Shut up.”  _ Peter grumbles and snuggles closer to Wade, a small glint of red coming from Peter. “We should move.” Steve says out loud. “Yeah, we should…” 

* * *

 

Wade woke up to see Peter sleeping next to him,  _ to him.  _ The boxes were silent. This was just  _ perfect.  _ Peter also had himself clinged onto Wade. Peter was always a cuddler, and a drooler… He placed a soft kiss to Peter’s head. “Mornin’ baby boy…”

 

“Wade what are you doing?” Peter shot up, Peter took off his hold from Wade. “N-Nothing.”

 

“Right...” Peter got up from the bed, and disappeared into his bathroom. Wade took that as his cue to leave. Peter wouldn’t take it kindly if he stayed… As soon as he got up, Peter screamed wait from the bathroom. Peter busted out the bathroom. “Wade wait! Look I… I gotta… _I_ _trust you._ ”

 

“Okay.”

 

“A-and… And you told me to let people into my life… I’m letting you in. Only you. No one else. I’m not ready for other people…”

  
“Alright.” Peter ran up to him and pulled him into a tight hug. “Thank you Wade…  _ thank you. _ ”


	23. Chapter 23

After that moment with Wade, Peter has been closer to him. He practically followed him everywhere, he hoped it wasn’t coming off as clingy… Or selfish… He is being selfish about all of this… really. Peter is also making it his goal to be nice, though he doesn’t talk much to him. Simple things like hugging, or making breakfast, or just saying good morning. He doesn’t push Wade away when he rants about some show, or movie, or song he’s into. He also stopped calling him Deadpool.

 

His family avoids him like the plague. They most definitely hate him. He hasn’t tried talking to any of them either. His actions disgusted them, and their imagine of Peter was ruined. He could blurt out all the people he killed for money, to protect them. He also avoids the people that say they’re his family. He talks to Bucky sometimes. Bucky is cool. He likes him, and kinda relates to his situation. Though, Peter is also jealous of Bucky. He remembered. Peter didn’t. His memories were coming back painfully slow, and he hated it. 

 

He hated this whole situation. He wishes he could remember things about the people who claim they care about him. Though the tower is a step up from where’s they were living, there were also a lot of things he hated. Including the cameras. They’re everywhere. The constant  _ chiwk chwik chwik  _ noise coming off on them. The cameras were small, quieter than the cameras he was used to, but still loud. This particular day, his senses were going haywire. He covered his ears and stared menacingly at the camera from the couch. “Peter? What’s wrong?” Tony walks into the room. He replies with a grunt, and gets up to leave the room. “Is it the cameras?” Peter pauses, and hesitantly nods. “God, they really messed with you, did they? FRIDAY?”

 

“Yes Sir?”

 

“Tell Happy that that press conference is canceled, I’m going to try to make quieter cameras. Peter, come with me.” Tony grabbed Peter’s hand, and Peter stood like a stone. “Oh shit, uh sorry.” He let’s go, and leads him to the elevator. They went down a few levels, but it was still high up. “Peter, welcome to my lab… again.” Tony says as the door opens. A feeling of nostalgia and awe comes off of him when he sees the familiar work table with scraps of metal on them. He sees metal suits in containers, and one that was still being worked on. “Spider-Man.” He points out. “That’s my suit but… different.”

 

“Uh, yeah! I used to work on it until… Nevermind.” Peter stared at the workbench. “You were always here… I remember feeling like you never had enough time for me… I was always alone…” Peter whispers. “Yeah… I was always busy… Meeting here, press conference there, and then I’d work tirelessly in my lab. After I found out you were Spider-Man, I found more time for you because you were in my line of work.” Tony gives Peter a sad smile. “You were always good at hiding your feelings… and so was I. A Stark trait.” Tony went quiet for a while, then coughed. “Anyways, sit.” Tony pushed Peter into his seat, and Tony started to tinker. He ended up making five different security cameras. “FRIDAY, shut off all cameras in this room. Alright kid, how does this sound?”

 

_ Chwik chwik chwik _

 

“Quieter but noticeable.”

 

_ Chwik… chwik… chwik… _

 

“Slower but louder.”

 

_ Chwikchwikchwikchwik _

 

Peter covered his ears. “Come on kid, last one.” Peter shook his head. “Too loud!” He hissed. “If you just listen to this last one and it works, no more sound from the cameras.”

 

“ Can’t you just get rid of them?!” 

 

“For everyone in this towers’ safety, cameras need to be in place. You wouldn’t believe how much people try to break in here on a daily basis. Dangerous villains on a monthly basis…” Peter slowly moved his hands from his ears. “You ready?” Peter nodded. The last one was a quiet humming sound, kind of like the aftermath of plucking a guitar. He could barely hear it, and it kinda soothes him in a way. It was nice. “Good?”

 

“Good…” Peter practically purrs. “Nothing like some good Vibranium and research done. I remember when I found out you were Spider-Man, so I took up some research on spiders, since spiders happen to love you so much. So I thought, if I could mimic the vibrations of a spider web, maybe that’ll be better and comfortable for your ears. And with vibranium, I can screw around with things to mimic the sound. I also made sure the sound is still quiet so it doesn’t become too noticeable.”

 

Peter sees the same look of pride and wonder Tony gets when he figures out something or makes something new. He always gets worked up over it, and boasts constantly to Peter, explaining how he did what he did. Peter would sit through his explanations in wonder and awe. Peter smiles to himself at the memory. “What you thinking kid?”

 

“I remember you like to rant a lot. I like it when you rant.” Tony scoffed. “Only you kid…” Tony reached to ruffle his hair. Peter caught Tony’s hand mid air. “ _ Don’t touch me. _ ” He growled out, and regretted it soon after. 

 

“Right, sorry Peter…” He noticed that Tony didn’t call him kid anymore. Tony stopped facing him. “I’ll get these set up right away…” 

 

“Tony wait!” Tony stops. “I-I didn’t want you to leave… I just… don’t like people touching me…”

 

“Oh god… Of course you wouldn’t want to be touched… Sorry Peter. Won’t happen again. Ever.”

 

“It’s fine now… it’s fine… and… I like it when you call kid.” Tony turns around giving him a small smile. “You hated it. You wanted to be treated like an adult.”

 

“But I’m still technically your kid right?”

 

“Yeah…” Tony reached out, and stopped himself. “C-can I?”

 

“Yeah…” Tony hesitantly put his hand on his head. Then he ruffled his messy hair. Peter liked it, and purred. “Shit kid, you’re purring…”

 

“Mhmm…”

 

“You growl, purr, click, and hiss… let me guess, you can understand spiders too?”

 

“I actually can.”

 

“Fuck. That’s so cool…”

 

“At the facility, there were spiders, because it was so unsanitary… I saw some mutants get sick, some even dying is the mutant gene didn’t kick in fully. I was in a small confined space for a real long time. There was a spider that came in too. Called him Hans Solo, because he was really cool and always kinda solo… Don’t know why I called him Hans Solo… then… I watched him get eaten by a female spider.” Peter shivered. He remembered how broken he was after that. How he cried, beg for any spider, even the spider that ate Hans. No spider came after that, and he was all alone…  _ all alone…  _

 

“Hey kid, you didn't have to tell me that…”

 

“No I… I-It’s fine…”

 

“God… My baby has been through so much…” Tony muttered Peter suddenly bursted into laughter. He didn’t know why, but the thought of Tony Stark, his dad who would ignore him, come out of nowhere and act all’s worried about him, his dad, who was also Iron Man, his dad, a playboy genius. It was just hilarious. “What’s so funny?”

 

“Y-y-you called m-me baby…” Another fit of laughter. “Tony  _ fucking  _ Stark called me baby!” Tears welled up in his eyes. “Har har, very funny… I can’t have a claim for my own child.”

 

“Tony Stark doesn’t do children.” He snorted. “There goes that grade A Parker sass… still piping hot.” Peter’s laughter died down. Something deep inside Peter missed this, a deep sad feeling of regret and sadness overwhelmed him. He started to cry. “Wha- Peter? Why are you crying? You know I’m not good at crying, tell me what’s wrong?” Peter wrapped Tony in a hug. “I missed you… God I missed you… missed you Dad…” Tony wrapped his arms around him. Tony was shaking too. “Missed you too kid…” After a few minutes, Peter pushed Tony away. “Thank god kid, Starks don’t do emotions…” He wipes tears from his face and smiled. “You don’t mean that…”

 

“I don’t…” Peter was pulled into one last hug, before Tony leaves. “Feel free to go bathshit crazy in my lab Pete.” And he’s gone. Peter adds another person to his small trust circle.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shit chapter, next one will pick up

Peter was sitting on the couch, when Clint suddenly slammed a board game on the table. Peter jumped to the ceiling, his eyes glaring red. “Holy shit. I kinda miss doing that.” Clint snickers when Peter flipped him off. “Anyways… GAME NIGHT!” Clint shouted, making Peter cover his ears. “Jesus…” He mumbled. “Oh right, sorry…”

 

“Shut the fuck up…” Peter gracefully landed on the ground, still covering his ears. “DID I HEAR GAME NIGHT?!” A tall muscular man waltzed into the kitchen. He had an eyepatch over one eye, and he was extremely happy. “STARK’S SON!!!” The man lifts up Peter and smothered him in a hug, much to Peter’s distaste. Peter tried squirming out of the man’s hold, but he couldn’t get out. The man was pure brute strength. His instincts came in, and he pulled out his fangs. Just as he was about to bite him, Tony walked into the room. “Thor, put him down.”

 

“But Stark, your son has returned safely. I missed him. And when you said he was missing, I was so worried for him. Surely you’ll let us catch up with each other?” Tony sighs. “Unless you want a metal punch to the face followed by being bit with poisonous fangs, put him down.” The man, Thor huffs, and drops him to the floor. Peter leaped back and hissed at Thor. “Don’t you  _ dare fucking  _ touch me.”

 

“Stark’s son, what is of the matter?”

 

“Thor, I’ll explain later, but for now leave Peter alone.” Thor gave Peter a sad look, and sat down on the couch. He noticed that he looked like if he came out of a gladiator fight. Weird… “Pete,” Tony starts. “This is Thor. He’s a god.” Peter snorted. “No I’m being serious. Thor, show him.” Thor made lighting appear out of his hands. “What the fuck-“

 

“He already knows this Stark!” Tony shook his head, then mentioned him to go outside. “JARVIS, Game Night.” Clint whispered. Peter sighed and sat on the couch. Thor comes back in a minute after, his happy demeanor was gone. He sat near Clint, and didn’t say a word. Soon, everyone was in the room, sitting around the rug. Natasha claps her hand. “Okay, we all know the rules, but I’m reviewing them for some people.” She glares at Clint and Sam. “No cheating, at all. No webs, lighting, technology, weaponry, hacking, … seducing… All of it is banned. If anyone is caught cheating, they’ll… they’ll have to train with me” The whole group complains and groans.

 

“Alright then, let’s play… Uno.” The tension in the air rises, everyone looks at each other with a murderous intent. “You’re starting a war here Nat…” Wade says in a low tone. “Might as well. It’s Liam, Keith, Seven, and Nesra’s first game night. Gotta start it with a bang.” Natasha placed a giant pack of cards on the table. She shuffled it and passed out 7 cards to each player. 

 

Natasha starts by putting down a green two as the starting card. Next, Sam changes the color to blue. “Mother fucker…” Bucky mumbled. “You got a problem with it, old man?” He flips him off from his side of the couch. His father, blue five. Liam, green five. Keith changed the color to blue. Nesra made Sev pick up two. Wade screeched pick and play and reached for the deck, only to have Steve slap his hand away. “No pick and play in this game.”

 

“What?! That’s bullshit!”

 

“That’s the original rules Wade.” Bucky joins in. “Well we’re playing new Uno.”

 

“There is no “new Uno”, Wade. Only Uno.” Steve nods his head in agreement. “Sorry Icebergs, I ain’t playing by your rules~ In my opinion, you two need to chill.”

 

“Nat, you can’t allow this.”

 

“Sorry Steve, New Uno. Pick and play counts.” Bucky says something in Russian, and snuggles into Steve’s arm. “I gotta Pick and play to pick and slay!” He sings while he picks up a few cards and places a blue six on the pile. It was Peter’s turn, and he had a lot of pick up cards to place down. He looked at who was next to him. Clint… He smiled at Clint as he made him pick up twelve cards. Clint dramatically gasped. “WHA- THAT'S UNFAIR! NAT! NATTTT!”

 

“It’s legal Clint. Pick up twelve.”

 

“ASSHOLE!” He screamed. Peter winced at the noise, but it was worth it to see Clint’s shocked expression. “Maybe now you’ll shut your goddamn mouth for once…” Clint’s expression shifted into a hurt one. It was quickly hidden under a blank stare. He regrets saying that to Clint now. They were close, he knows that. Why did he say it in the first place? He messed up… A red six is thrown into the pile.

 

Peter forfeited the game midway, the guilt crushing him like a rock. He ended up curling up in a ball on the couch. Wade ended up winning, much to everyone’s distaste. “As winner, you get to pick the next game.” Natasha says with a blank tone. “Thank you dear audience, for this lovely, lovely title.” Wade kisses an imaginary trophy. “The game we shall be playing is… drumrolldrumrolldrumrolldrumroll… Just Dance™️! Because what’s more hilarious than seeing Mr. America himself try and drop that ass to the floor!” Steve blushed.

 

“There’s no way I’m dancing. I’m too old to dance.” Tony huffed. “Wow! Tony Stark? Old?! I would’ve never guessed!” Wade chirped back, getting flipped off in response. They loaded up some console Peter didn’t recognize and put on Just Dance. Wade picked FUN and chuckled when everyone flipped them off. He watched as Tony tried to do one of the moves and ended up falling on his ass. Steve though, was keeping up, but he was obviously struggling. By the end, Bucky comes up behind him and kisses Steve on his neck, earning a squeak from Steve. “D-d-don’t do that!”

 

“But your ass just looks delectable from here Stevey! Especially when you shaking it like that…” He grumbled. Steve turned around and slapped him on the arm. “ _ Not  _ in front of the children!”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

While everyone was dancing and becoming fools of themselves, Peter slipped away to his room. He locked the door, and curled up on the mattress. _Protect protect protect._ He looked under the bed to see a hissing female house spider. “ _I’m safe. Won’t hurt._ ” He clicked out. The spider slowly made its way out. “ _Weird… Threat!_ ” She hissed out, bearing her fangs. “Aren’t you a feisty one?” He mumbled. “ _Safe. I’m safe. Won’t hurt._ ”

 

“ _ Smoosh? _ ”

 

“ _ No smoosh. _ ” The spider came close to Peter, checking him out. “ _ Weird big spider…”  _ They had a small conversation. Apparently, she was protecting her eggs when Peter walked in. She complained about how there was hardly any food. Peter told her to move her web 

outside, and then the spider hissed at him. Peter told her about everything that was happening, though she didn’t understand what he was saying. Whenever he talks to spiders, they can only process a few words. They can’t understand what Peter is saying unless he’s speaking in their language, which was pretty basic.

 

The spider expressed sympathy and remorse, despite being confused. Peter appreciated the gesture. The spider eventually went back to protecting her eggs and her web. Peter sighed and got back on the bed. A few hours later he hears a knock on the door. “Peter?” Great. Uncle Clint. Uncle Clint? Peter blinks. Is that what he used to call him. “Uncle Clint?” He tried the word out. Saying it just felt natural.

 

“P-Pete?” Uncle Clint opens the door, a shocked look on his face. “Y-you called me Uncle Clint.”

 

“I don’t know why… It just… felt right.” Uncle Clint made a sign with hands, then shook his head. “A-anyways… Kid you left game night. Why?” Peter shook his head. “Come on kid, tell me.”

 

“I said something cruel to you… I’m sorry…”

 

“B-But it’s true! I know you hate being touched and loud sounds, and I’m sorry for still being loud and touchy but… God I missed you. You’re family to me. And you’re back…” Peter bit his lip. “That’s why I feel so bad. I disappear, then I come back as a whole different person, and you guys just want the old Peter back. I get that. And yet I’m still distant with you guys…”

 

“Hey.” Uncle Clint looked him straight in the face, his eyes stern. “You can be as distant as you want Peter. What happened to you was tragic, and it made you forget things, but that doesn’t mean I shouldn’t respect your wishes any less.” Uncle Clint fidgeted with his hand, wanting to do something with them. “Y-You want a hug?”

 

“Do you?”

 

“I’m fine with it if-“ Uncle Clint immediately hugged him. Peter hesitantly wrapped his arms around Uncle Clint. They awkwardly pulled away, avoiding eye contact. Uncle Clint cleared his throat. “So uh… wanna go back to game night?”

 

“No… I think I’d just interrupt them.”

 

“No you wouldn’t.”

 

“Still not going.”

 

“Gotcha…” Clint made his way to the door, giving him a peace out sign. Peter sighed, and called it in for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add a few notes on this fic
> 
> 1: I know there’s grammar and spelling errors that I will fix in the future, after I finish it, maybe even tweak the plot around. Sorry for subjecting your eyes to the reading atrocities
> 
> 2: The Cinematic and Comic world is kinda mixed together into a world that I think fits for the plot. So yeah. Clearing that up Incase anyone was confused on that
> 
> 3: If anyone wants to criticize or think of something they’d like to see, please tell me. I love to hear new ideas and critique! (Not mean ones of course)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post here so... I’m sorry if this is trash


End file.
